Ruined
by supesaiyan
Summary: 5 years post war. Hermione has unexpectedly gone into a highly successful business with Malfoy, teaming up to produce some of the wizarding world's most lucrative and philanthropic products and services. When Hermione's path crosses with a familiar French witch, she can't help but be drawn into her tangled world. Fleurmione.
1. Chapter 1

Hermione picked up her mail off her large stone desk before striding across her plush office. The room was enormous, decorated with hand picked art. She sat into one of the leather armchairs in front of the fireplace, flipping through her mail with interest.

Her secretary had clearly removed the _timewaster_ mail already: the large number of fanmail that she still continued to get even 5 years after the war had ended. She smiled at several new editions of magazines on modern transfiguration, charms and potions. Along with the extravagant office, the benefit of working in a private company with Draco Malfoy was that he spared no expense when it came to her subscriptions or reading materials.

Malfoy had even been as generous as to convert one of the offices in the building to a library, filled with any and all books Hermione wished.

Malfoy certainly hadn't been Hermione's first choice in business partner. But when he approached her after the war, just as disillusioned as her, he had appealed to her intelligence. Malfoy had always been hot at her heels when it came to marks at Hogwarts. When they returned for their final year after the war, they had even become reluctant study partners as they were the only ones who could measure up to one another.

Malfoy was a natural businessman. He was barely out of school and he had already used his far reaching connections to secure a truly staggering amount of funding for his business. He wanted to challenge himself, to push at the boundaries of the wizarding world, to create. When Hermione had been offered total freedom to work on whatever projects she wanted, she couldn't resist agreeing to come on board. The hefty pay and benefits didn't hurt either.

 _Malfoy & Granger_ were a multi disciplinary company. They had a department devoted to creating new potions, a department devoted to legal services, and a department devoted to modernising spells. They had become so popular that within their first year they were already gracing magazines and papers with their work. Whether it was pushing for the fair legal representation of magical creatures, or bringing a magical form of electricity to the wizarding world, they were constantly in the spotlight for breaking new ground.

Somewhere along the way, Hermione and Draco had even found their way back to their pre-war passions. What had started as an competitive, angsty pushing of boundaries had blossomed into a way for Draco to revisit his passion for potions, and for Hermione to help the magical creature community.

Hermione set aside her magazines on her stylish side table for later reading. Her attention now turned to a glossy card. A lavish gold script graced the cream card.

"It seems you will be receiving yet another Order of Merlin…" a silky voice drawled. Draco had strolled through the open door into Hermione's office and came and sat in the armchair opposite her.

"And you'll be getting your first…" Hermione smiled, still not looking up from the card, "Its really quite amazing that a potion originally written off as a mistake has ended up changing so many lives for the better."

"Including ours," Draco said, a smirk playing at his lips. _Malfoy & Granger_ stocks were soaring. Hermione sighed and looked up. While she certainly didn't mind that their company was so wildly successful, she did wish Draco would stop pretending he cared more about that than some of the work they were doing.

"I suppose this means another gala," Hermione sighed, "Do we at least get to bring a decent amount of guests with us this time?"

"You mean Potter and the Weasleys? Of course," Draco smiled tightly, "Although I myself will be content with simply one stunning plus-one on my arm."

Hermione rolled her eyes. The only thing Draco liked to show off more than his success and style was his never ending string of beautiful dates. She knew better though. After the war, Draco's personal life was shattered. His father was rotting away in Azkaban, his mother and friends known Death Eater sympathisers who he had long cut contact with.

Of course, Draco's happiness was not the only cost of the war. Hermione actually struggled to think of any relationships that had survived more than a year after the war. Harry and Ginny fell apart, her and Ron barely lasted three months, Bill and Fleur divorced… Heck, even Molly and Arthur had a temporary six-month separation in the year after the war, although thankfully they had reconciled.

Hermione put down the invitation on her side table and unfurled the _Daily Prophet_ , flipping aimlessly through the pages. Draco rose again from the chair, lazily ambling past Hermione and pausing to look over her shoulder.

"And I'll certainly be dressed better than _that,_ " Draco smirked, looking at the social pages of the _Prophet._ There was a young handsome man dressed in a hideous striped suit, his hair styled ridiculously.

"Didn't she used to be an Unspeakable?" Hermione murmured, now looking at a photo of Fleur grinning radiantly at the camera in a group of young women. She looked as beautiful, yet cold and aloof, as she had at the Yule Ball all those years ago. The caption underneath stated ' _Fleur Delacour, Socialite.'_

"She was one of the best," Draco murmured thoughtfully, "Although I did hear her divorce from Weasley last year was rather nasty. He had become quite an undesirable character after the war. Understandable that she wanted to trade dangerous secrets for cocktail parties after that. People can only take so much stress in their lives."

An easy silence fell over them. Draco had grown into a far more understanding man since the war. In fact, Hermione thought proudly to herself, especially since he had begun his working relationship with her.

"Well, I'm off to go shopping for my dress robes for our award," Draco said airily, turning on his heel to leave Hermione's office, "Make sure you select something that won't embarrass me, Granger."

She rolled her eyes. Some things never change.

* * *

Hermione was grateful to step out of the carriage she had taken to the awards ceremony. Although her and Draco now had a good relationship, there was still a great deal of tension between him and the others, particularly Ron.

While their group of friends had thankfully mended bridges after the numerous and disastrous breakups and breakdowns following the war, Harry and Ron had never quite managed to mend the age old rift with Malfoy.

Ron stepped out of the carriage with a strong frown on his face. He was dressed in clean cut burgundy dress robes but still looked scruffy. His hair was overdue for a haircut and was beginning to curl at the ends by his ears. He was also attempting to grow a beard, but had so far managed nothing but a mess of ginger bristles.

Harry stepped out lightly after him. Ever the contrast to his best friend, Harry had cut his hair for the occasion and attempted to tame it. It was short on the sides and longer on top, and he had attempted to smooth its wild ways. He was wearing plain but elegant black dress robes. Luna and Ginny emerged behind him, wearing pleasant gowns of orange and grey respectively.

Draco stepped out behind them all, his date holding his arm tightly. Draco was dressed in impeccable emerald green dress robes. His face was cleanly shaved and hair was swept back neatly. Hermione struggled to suppress an eye roll at his date, which had clearly been the source of the unimpressed tension in the carriage. Cho Chang was beaming from Draco's arm, Harry's infamous giant school crush. Cho who had betrayed the DA during their horrible time under Umbridge.

The usual flashes of photography began, as was customary when the golden trio appeared together in public. Hermione hated it. It was an unpleasant price to pay for saving the world and building up a successful business. Ron, however, loved being in the spotlight. His frown from being locked in with Draco had already been replaced by a wide grin as he waved at the photographers. Harry and Hermione had to grab an elbow each and drag him inside the venue to get him away from the cameras.

"Merlin, Ron, how do you not get sick of it?" Harry muttered, finally relaxing now they were inside the media free hall.

"We didn't all get to be famous from infancy, mate," Ron said curtly, smoothing his weak progress of a beard, "D'you think the facial hair is gonna look sharp in the photos?"

Harry and Hermione both ignored him, instead focussing on a tray of delectable appetizers that were being offered to them by a passing waiter. Ron followed their lead, taking two giant handfuls, plunging one into his robes to stash for later.

"Honestly, Ronald! We aren't at Hogwarts anymore!" Hermione exclaimed, exasperated with Ron already. She wondered what had ever driven her to date the man in the first place.

"We're the Golden Trio," Ron smirked smugly, "They don't care what we do."

As if on cue, a throng of people came to talk to them. Hermione wriggled out, leaving Harry and Ron circled by the fans asking questions about the war. Draco and Cho were already across the room, talking animatedly with a top supplier of potions ingredients. Of course, Hermione shook her head.

Ginny and Luna approached her, a glass of champagne in each hand, and handed one to Hermione.

"Figured you and Harry would need these to get through the small-talk," Ginny said, looking over at the tight circle of fans surrounding Harry and Ron, "But I see we were too late to save Harry on that count."

Hermione laughed and sipped her champagne. These events really were much better when she got to bring her friends along with her.

"Ah, my favourite fans," a voice playfully called, and the girls turned to see George Weasley smiling brightly at them. Always one to stand out, he was wearing an expensive muggle suit.

"George!" Ginny cheered, enveloping him in a hug, "I had no idea you'd be here!"

"Well I am a titan of business," George joked. Hermione knew that the joke was actually quite close to the truth. During the war Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes had expanded into defensive products, proving to be a very lucrative branch of their business.

"Of course I doubt they will ever nominate me for an award for creating the invisible whoopee cushion," George said, his eyes sparkling. The girls laughed and handed him the champagne originally intended for Harry.

"So who else do we know here?" Ginny asked curiously, scanning the crowd.

"The usual movers and shakers," George said with a grin, taking a sip of his champagne, "Shacklebolt is around here somewhere, if I'm not mistaken… Blimey…" he trailed off, looking behind the girls. They turned and followed his eye line.

Fleur Delacour had just entered the great ballroom, smiling radiantly but coolly. Her long silver-blonde hair trailed silkily down her back. She was wearing a silver gown that clung devastatingly to her body, draping to the ground and trailing behind her. Flashing in her hair was a thin delicate crown of sorts, similar to the laurel wreath worn by romans. The silver was wrought into the shape of thin branches that tangled through her hair. Her face was somehow as flawless as it had been when she was seventeen. Her sharp jawline and high cheekbones added to her haughty air. Around her neck was a delicate diamond necklace. Her pale skin and hair jarred perfectly with her blood red lipstick.

"Well, it's a good thing Bill didn't come after all," George said, recovering. Fleur flashed the group an icy smile before gliding across the room to speak with a group of young women.

At that moment, the first speaker for the night approached the stage and they turned dutifully to listen. Hermione inwardly sighed. She supposed it was ungrateful, but these events were always so dull. The speakers often blurred into one another, recounting the highlights of various people's lives, throwing meaningless compliments, flashing large smiles for the cameras.

She blinked and an older wizard was on the stage, addressing the audience. Draco had rejoined the group and was standing at her elbow.

"And now… the Order of Merlin, First Class…" the old man intoned, "This is to be awarded to Ms. Hermione Jean Granger and Mr. Draco Lucius Malfoy…"

Hermione detected the hidden flinch at Draco hearing his middle name. It was his father's name. But in a second it was gone and he was taking Hermione's arm and leading them gracefully to the stage.

The stage was incredibly bright, a fact not helped by the event photographer starting to shoot off some pictures. Hermione suddenly felt self-conscious about her blue dress and her curls that she had struggled to sensibly tame. She was brought back to earth by a familiar voice clearing their throat at the microphone. The old man had gone after introducing them, and was replaced by Fleur.

"All of us in this room, will know someone who has been affected by lycanthropy," Fleur started in her melodic voice. Hermione noted that her accent was nowhere near as thick as it had been when she had first met her all those years ago at the Triwizard Tournament.

The crowd shivered nervously at her words. To be turned by a werewolf was still a social death sentence in the wizarding community, even after the war. Especially after Fenrir Greyback's infamy in the war.

"But we are here tonight to recognise what Mademoiselle Granger and Monsieur Malfoy have done for that part of our community. These young entrepreneurs have created a potion, where if it is taken within _six months_ of receiving the Bite, it can cure lycanthropy."

There was another ripple of noise in the crowd.

"They have created a way for someone who has had the bite inflicted on them to escape their fate of being a werewolf if they so choose. Not only this, but they have used their company's considerable resources to subsidise this potion and distribute it widely."

At that, the crowd erupted into applause and cheers. Hermione felt awkward. She looked at Draco, he was smiling tightly and did a small bow to the crowd.

"For this, we award you, The Order of Merlin, First Class."

Fleur stepped away from the microphone, turning briefly to a young man holding a wooden case open. She gracefully dipped a hand into the case and withdrew a medal, breezing over to Draco and placing the medal around his neck and kissing him politely on the cheek. Draco quietly whispered his thanks. Fleur returned to the case and withdrew another medal, now approaching Hermione.

Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat as sapphire eyes locked with hers. Fleur was so close she could smell the scent of vanilla and lilies that seemed to emanate from her smooth neck. Fleur looped the medal over Hermione's neck, moving her lips to brush against her ear.

"Félicitations pour votre prix," Fleur whispered, before quickly withdrawing and kissing Hermione on the cheek.

"Th-thanks," Hermione whispered back, feeling a strange thrill rush up her back. Her eyes locked with Fleur's again and she thought she saw a flicker in the French witch's eyes. But all of a sudden, Fleur had swept away again, and the moment was gone.

Draco and Hermione's awards were the last of the event. Now a band had set up on the stage and were in full swing. George had loosened his tie and moved from the champagne to small tumblers of whiskey. There were groups of people dancing in front of the band.

"So have you guys seen much of Fleur since… her and Bill?" Hermione asked, wanting to know more about the mysterious Frenchwoman who had nursed her back to health during the war.

Ginny scrunched her face up. She had never liked Fleur. Evidently, that had not changed after the divorce.

"Bit strange she was presenting the award for pretty much curing lycanthropy," Ron said, swigging at a handle of beer.

"I mean she was married to someone afflicted by it up until a while ago," Luna said, cocking her head to one side.

"Those two brought out the absolute worst in each other," George said from over his tumbler. Hermione was interested.

"It ended pretty much the worst way it could… Cheating on both sides, Bill drinking a lot, both saying incredibly hurtful things… It was nasty," Ginny explained, before scowling in Fleur's direction, "But now, Bill's off the drink and she… she's still as ice cold as ever."

Hermione frowned. She had always thought that perhaps Molly and Ginny gave Fleur too hard a time. She herself used to be of that view, but Fleur had been so warm and caring when she had arrived at Shell Cottage, beaten and battered… Hermione shook her head, banishing the wartime memories from her mind.

As if on cue, Fleur was suddenly approaching the group.

"Bonsoir, Harry, Hermione, Weasleys…" Fleur said, her face set to her patented cold smile. Harry gave Fleur a quick hug but the Weasleys hung back and nodded carefully. Hermione flashed a weak smile, her mind unexpectedly replaying the sensation of Fleur's lips brushing her ear.

"How's it going Fleur? Didn't know you were presenting the award," Harry said brightly, trying to alleviate some of the uncomfortableness.

"Oui, it seems magical creatures and and those of their descent, such as myself, owe a lot to the work of _Malfoy & Granger_," Fleur said, her eyes landing on Hermione. Hermione felt a blush rise heavily in her cheeks.

"Seems a bit off for you to present an award for a werewolf cure," Ginny said, crossing her arms, "Was that a shot at Bill?"

Fleur smiled coldly, "Oh I think he can manage his own shots just fine." She had whirled around and breezed off again before Ginny could connect that it was a reference to Bill's drinking woes.

"That _bitch!_ " Ginny spat, and George and Luna held her back from chasing the retreating figure of Fleur. Her silver-blonde hair was swaying hypnotically as she walked.

"Gin, leave it," George muttered, "The two of them have had enough goes at each other already. We need to just stay out of it."

Ron had purpled, and not with his former attraction to Fleur, "Ginny's right though, George! What right does she have to talk about Bill's drinking?! She probably caused it! You saw how bad he was… when he came home…"

Ron's voice caught in his throat and he went silent. Since losing Fred, Ron had become even more protective of his family.

"Reckon its about time to call it a night," George said, trying to smile again and draining his tumbler, "Come on guys, I'll shout you a nightcap at mine."

Ron and Harry nodded. Ginny still looked seething but George and Luna still had a firm grip on her so it looked like she might not have a choice.

"I might go and find Draco for a celebratory drink here," Hermione said, "But you guys go ahead."

The others nodded and made their goodbyes before exiting. Hermione swept another champagne off a tray and she went to seek out Draco. She saw him slipping out into a hallway and decided to follow, weaving through the crowd of attendees. When she made it out into the hallway it was empty.

Unfazed, Hermione looked down the hallway and saw that it led out to a balcony. A classic Malfoy move to sneak off for a cigar, Hermione thought, rolling her eyes. She strode down the hallway and paused in the doorway.

Draco wasn't out there on the small balcony, but another familiar figure was. Hermione recognised the long silver-blonde hair trailing down a toned back. Alarmingly, she also recognised the person with their hand deep in that hair. A young wizarding model, Amy, who had been Draco's date at a function the previous year. She was supposed to be engaged to Kingsley Shacklebolt's son now.

Hermione felt the air rush out of her lungs as she watched Fleur kissing Amy, their arms tangled around each other. In her awkwardness, she stumbled backwards, knocking over a tree in a pot.

At the noise, the two women pulled apart and turned to look at Hermione. A heavy blush covered Amy's face and she muttered something unintelligible before rushing past Hermione and disappearing into the hallway behind her.

"Hermione?" Fleur said, her voice mildly surprised.

"What was that?" Hermione asked, completely thrown by what she had just witnessed. Fleur approached her slowly, her hips swaying slowly.

"I'm sure the Weasleys will have already told you," Fleur said, smiling coldly, "I am not a good person."

With that she kissed Hermione quickly on the cheek and left, gliding down the hallway before disappearing.

Hermione walked further out onto the balcony, exhaling heavily and leaning on the railing. She looked up at the stars, her mind whirring at the feelings coursing through her body after seeing Fleur kissing a woman.

"A surprisingly dull night," Draco said, appearing beside her on the balcony. He pulled out a small matchbook and lit a cigar, beginning to puff away.

"Yeah," Hermione said, ignoring the heat rising between her legs as she processed the fact that Fleur liked _women._

A silence fell between the two as they leant on the balcony looking out into the dark.

"Draco?"

"Granger?"

"You date men as well as women, right?" Hermione asked. Malfoy was no stranger to bringing the odd handsome man as his date to events, amongst the string of attractive witches.

"What about it?" Draco said airily, puffing at his cigar some more.

"How did you know you liked men as well?" Hermione asked, looking at Draco. He sighed, his handsome features pale in the outdoor lighting. He turned to look at Hermione.

"Don't overthink it, Granger," he said, handing Hermione a cigar from inside his breast pocket. She accepted.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione rose from her desk, smoothing her skirt. She was wearing a plain white blouse and a grey pencil skirt. She had paired it with some heels and a colourful necklace.

She had been lost in a thick volume on ancient charms that she had been perusing for a potential modernisation. Her lateness was signalled by a curt knock on her office door.

"Granger!" Draco barked, "We're going to be late for our meeting with the Minister!"

Lack of punctuality was one of Draco's pet peeves. He would probably rather wrestle with a Hungarian Horntail than show up late to a meeting. Hermione dashed across her office to come and join him. They fell into step together, Draco pulling out a small bag of Floo powder as they neared the floor's fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic!" Draco said smartly, and stepped carefully into the fireplace. Hermione followed suit.

She stepped out into the familiar area of the Ministry where the Floo fireplaces all lined up. Draco was looking impatiently at his watch, smoothing his hair down with his other hand. He was impeccable today in a charcoal checked suit. He relaxed as he saw Hermione, before taking off at a quick pace with her.

For all his dramatics, they had arrived at Kingsley Shacklebolt's office ten minutes early. Draco tapped his hand on his thigh impatiently as he sat beside Hermione in the couch outside Shacklebolt's office.

"What do you thinks he wants from us?" Hermione asked.

"God knows," Draco murmured back, "But hopefully an interesting problem to solve."

Kingsley Shacklebolt's office doors swung open and he appeared in the doorway, a large and formidable man. He stepped to the side and a young man with a tidy fade and fashionable dress robes emerged, holding hands with a woman.

"Ah, Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy," Kingsley smiled, "You're early. Allow me to introduce my son, Sebastian, and his fiancée Amy."

Sebastian leapt forward to shake hands with Hermione and Draco, a naturally warm and charming young man with a large smile. Amy held back, a mortified expression on her face as she locked eyes with Hermione.

"Nice to meet you," Sebastian grinned, "We were just trying to rope my father here into some of the wedding planning… But I see your early arrival has thwarted us." He let out an easy chuckle and nodded goodbye to the pair before Amy took his hand and led him away.

Draco was eying Hermione's expression suspiciously, but then threw on his best businessman smile and extended a hand to Kingsley. "So, what can we do for you, Minister?"

* * *

The rest of Hermione's day was tediously filled with meetings after the Ministry one. Kingsley Shacklebolt, as well as many others, had been impressed by the work that _Malfoy & Granger_ had been doing and they were being approached for more and more projects. Hermione sat on Draco's office balcony with him that evening, nursing a glass of red wine.

"Well, Granger, bet you're glad you joined up with me after all," Malfoy smirked, sipping at his own glass, "We're going to be filthy rich at this rate."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Please, Draco, I know you enjoy the challenge of the work just as much as I do. The money is only a pleasant bonus."

Draco smiled lightly and they fell into an easy silence, looking out over wizarding London. Hermione drained her wine glass.

"Another one, Granger?" Malfoy asked, idly swirling his own wine in his glass.

"Another time, I'm meeting Ginny for a drink now," Hermione replied, standing up from her seat.

"Send the Weasleys my regards," Draco said with a smile and Hermione rolled her eyes again.

"I long for the day that you lot stop winding each other up," she said, "Anyway, I'll see you."

"Night, Granger."

Hermione pulled on a peacoat over her business attire and headed outside into the bustling street. She was glad Ginny had owled her for a proper catch up drink. They hadn't hung out just the two of them for a while.

Before long, she had reached the cocktail bar and gratefully ducked into its warmth, hanging up her peacoat on a rich wood coatstand. Sure enough, she didn't have to look around for very long before she spotted a mess of bright red hair amongst the crowd. She stopped in at the bar and ordered a nice bottle of wine for the table before approaching Ginny.

"Hey, Gin!" Hermione said brightly, hugging the redhead as she stood up to greet her. They settled into their seats, grinning at each other.

"Merlin, 'Mione, how long since we've had a catch up over drinks?" Ginny said, as the bartender levitated their bottle of wine and glasses to their table.

"Far too long," Hermione conceded, pouring their glasses, "Tell me, what's new with you?"

The two witches excitedly caught up over the bottle of wine. By the time they had caught up on each other's lives, they were wiping tears of laughter from their eyes.

"So then I show up on this blind date," Ginny choked between laughs, "Only to find out that its bloody Crabbe!"

"Merlin!" Hermione exclaimed, descending into a fit of giggles again at one of Ginny's teammates thinking she could possibly want to date Crabbe, let alone a former Death Eater.

"Yeah… they really don't know me well enough yet," Ginny said, regaining her composure.

Hermione smiled, pouring them another glass of wine each. The smile on her face froze as she saw Ginny's expression darken.

"Gin?"

"Gods, what are the chances of seeing her yet again?" Ginny muttered, looking at a table nearby.

Hermione followed her gaze to see Fleur sitting regally at a table, her legs crossed. A handsome young wizard with dark hair was fawning over her. The wizard flagged down a waitress.

"Please, miss, what is your most expensive wine?" the wizard asked.

"Its 300 Galleons," the waitress said incredulously, "What's the occasion?"

"I've met an angel," the wizard said dreamily, gesturing to Fleur, "Have you ever seen a woman that looks so beautiful and pure?"

Ginny snorted, and Hermione turned back to her.

"Can you believe her? Using her thrall like that?" Ginny said contemptuously. The waitress had swished the bottle of wine over to Fleur and the young man's table with a flick and they were drinking deeply from their goblets.

"What ever happened… with Bill?" Hermione asked, curious again, "At Shell Cottage in the war, they both seemed so normal and warm." Ginny's face fell.

"Honestly, I don't even really know," she said, sipping at her wine, "Neither of them were the same after the war. Bill still seems like a shadow of herself. And _her_ , well…" Ginny turned to look at Fleur again.

The young wizard was reaching across the table for Fleur's hand. She smirked and moved it away from him.

"Fleur, baby, I know you haven't had many chances to meet up in the last few months," he said, smiling at her, "But I love you."

Fleur laughed coldly. Ginny and Hermione's eyebrows raised as they drank their wine, watching the scene play out.

"I am _so_ sorry," Fleur said, not sounding sorry at all, "I seem to have a habit of getting a bit caught up in these things. This isn't serious for me at all."

Hermione felt like she was watching a car crash in front of her.

"You- you what? I thought you were in love too?" he said weakly, colour draining from his face.

Fleur poured herself another glass of the wine the wizard had bought them, drinking it while watching him over her goblet. There was a cold look of amusement on her face. This seemed to snap the man out of his haze.

"What the hell? Was this just a game for you?" he said, angering.

"If you want to call it that," Fleur said dismissively, now looking bored.

"You can't just fucking play with people's feelings like that!" the wizard exploded, and other tables turned to look now too. Fleur ignored him and kept coolly sipping her wine. "They were right about you! You are a cruel bitch!" the wizard had stood up now, pushing his chair violently back. Fleur raised an eyebrow at him and he gave a loud sob before turning and running from the bar.

"Merlin's balls…" Ginny said, turning back to Hermione, "See what I mean?" Hermione was flummoxed.

"But she acted like that at the Triwizard Tournament and after Harry saved her sister we realised she wasn't actually awful," Hermione said, unsure about this new sub zero ice queen version of Fleur.

"I'm telling you, 'Mione, she's not like that anymore. She's awful." Ginny said, finishing her glass of wine, "Anyway, I have quidditch training tomorrow morning and if I have one more drink I'm going to have mysterious 'motion sickness' trouble at practice."

Ginny hugged her goodbye and disappeared into the night. Hermione approached the bar to settle up her tab.

"Ah, Hermione, I thought that was you with Ginny over there," a melodic voice purred beside her. Hermione turned to see Fleur leaning against the bar beside her, smiling.

"That was pretty cold of you," Hermione said bluntly, putting down some money to cover her bill. Fleur's face resumed its cold demeanour, but Hermione noticed that her eyes looked incredibly pained.

"What else would you expect of me?" Fleur shrugged.

"That's just it though," Hermione said, turning to face her properly, "I don't expect this of you. Anyone who knows you knows this ice queen thing has always been a front."

Fleur didn't reply, drumming her fingers on the bar instead.

"What is bothering you so much that you're acting like this?" Hermione asked, wanting to know the reason for Fleur's coldness and the pain in her eyes.

Fleur looked down at the ground for a moment, biting her lip as if deep in thought. Hermione gazed at her long dark eyelashes and the plump pink lip her teeth bit down on. She willed herself not to be distracted. Fleur looked up, still very much aloof. But Hermione could still see the devastation in her eyes.

"Did you ever think," Fleur said quietly, "That maybe I am just a _cruel bitch?_ "

With that, she kissed Hermione softly on the cheek and breezed out of the bar.

* * *

The next day Hermione arrived at work relishing a meeting-free day. Draco may thrive in business meetings, but Hermione was far more in her element when delving into one of their projects.

Today she was delving deep into some dusty old tomes that Shacklebolt had delivered to her for her consulting project for the Ministry. She was several blissful hours into her work when there was a nervous knock on her door. She sighed. She never enjoyed being interrupted when she was on a roll. She looked up to see a young intern standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"Yes, Evangeline?" Hermione asked, trying to hide the exasperation from her voice.

"Mr. Malfoy wants you to come to his office," Evangeline said nervously. Hermione rolled her eyes. Draco's office was only two over. It would have taken him less time to just walk over.

"Very well," Hermione said, waving for Evangeline to leave. Hermione got up and ambled over to Draco's office, planting herself in the chair across from his desk. He was scribbling on a long piece of parchment, ink staining his delicate fingers. It was a bad habit that Hermione shared.

"Ah, Granger," he said as he looked up, "I'm planning a company party, I'm just organising the guest list."

Hermione looked at the long list of names he had already scrawled in his careful cursive writing, "I see you've made good progress so far…" she said, a wry smile playing at her lips.

Draco looked up and tutted before looking back down at his list, "Yes… a careful mix for the perfect party: notable businesswizards, cultural icons…" he said running an elegant finger along the list, pausing beside _Weird Sisters_ "and of course a healthy dose of wizarding socialites."

Hermione looked at the portion of the list he was running his finger down now, noting a _Fleur Delacour_ in the list.

"So why did you drag me in here if you're pretty much done?" Hermione said, leaning back in her chair. Draco looked up with a smirk.

"I was going to ask you who you wanted to invite. I'm assuming Ginny. But the rest of the Weasleys and Potter?" Draco said, with a hint of distaste.

"Yes, Draco. Yes, I would like my friends at our party." Hermione sighed, Draco really did like to wind her up.

Draco sighed dramatically, "Fine, I'll add them…" he joked, diligently writing their names on the list.

"So… Fleur is coming?" Hermione asked cautiously. Draco paused in his scrawling and looked up, a curious look on his face.

"Oh, you don't want her to come? Things still dicey between her and the Weasleys?" Draco asked, cocking his head to one side.

"No… I mean, things are still dicey, I just mean, I want her to come… I mean not that I _want_ her to, I just wouldn't mind if she came…" Hermione trailed off awkwardly. Draco looked intrigued, raising one eyebrow.

"Hermione _Granger,_ " Draco said scandalously, "Do you have a thing for the Ice Queen?"

Hermione blushed a dark red, "I mean, she is interesting…"

Draco laughed a little, leaning back in his chair, "I was beginning to wonder if the great Hermione Granger even suffered crushes like us mere mortals!"

Hermione threw a scrunched up piece of parchment at him and Draco laughed harder before straightening up.

"But seriously, Granger. She has a reputation for being a bit… cruel. Everywhere she goes she leaves a trail of destruction." Draco said seriously, before brightening, "Just be careful, Granger."

Hermione laughed before standing up and striding towards the doorway, "Careful, Malfoy, people will think you have a heart!"

* * *

Harry walked into the office building, wide eyed. He had never actually visited Hermione and Draco's office building before. It was… luxurious. The whole building had a very modern, industrial feel to it. Ron ambled beside him as they strolled into an elevator and pressed the button for the floor that the party was on.

"Bloody hell, I knew they were doing well, but Merlin!" Ron said as the doors closed.

Within a few minutes the elevator opened up to an open plan office space. The desks and equipment had been magicked away to make room for more space and small tables. There was a bar set up in a corner with a young waiter using his wand to spin and juggle bottles in the air.

Hermione lit up as the two boys sloped over to join her and Ginny by the bar. "You guys came!" she chirped.

"Yeah, well we've never seen your work before!" Harry said, "And hey, any chance to hang out with the elusive workaholic Hermione Granger."

The night went well, with lots of socialising and Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys catching up over many drinks. George was even up to his old hijinks, irritating Draco by giving him chewing gum that turned his hair bright blue.

"I mean, Merlin, Weasley, the Minister's son is here!" Draco snapped irritably, smoothing two hands over his hair and disappearing off to his office. Harry and Ron roared with laughter.

"You have to admit, 'Mione, he is still really fun to mess with," Ron giggled, wiping a tear from his eye. Hermione laughed, "This is true."

At this moment, the Minister's son himself, Sebastian, approached the group.

"The Golden Trio in the flesh!" Sebastian boomed, reaching out a hand to shake with them all. Ron began to puff his chest out to show off when Harry took the moment to seize his hand and divert his attention back to the bar before his ego got out of control. Harry raised his eyebrows at Ginny and Hermione as he wheeled Ron off for a drink.

"So this is my fiancée, Amy" Sebastian said, smiling warmly, "She is the love of my life and my rock."

Ginny rolled her eyes a little at the cheesiness while Sebastian wasn't looking and Hermione suppressed the urge to giggle.

A familiar sheet of silver-blonde hair fluttered past and Hermione found herself catching a toned arm before she could even think. Fleur whirled reluctantly round, Hermione taking in the stylish dress and heels she was wearing.

"Fleur… Hi…" Hermione breathed as sapphire eyes locked with hers. Fleur frowned at being stopped by Hermione.

"Bonsoir, Hermione," Fleur drawled. Hermione sighed. Fleur was still being defensive. But she knew that inside that cold exterior was the warm and kind witch who had nursed her back to health in Shell Cottage. Who had stayed up reading to her when she was afraid of night terrors. Who had cooked for her and fed her when she was too weak.

"How are you, Fleur? Are you having a good time?" Hermione asked cheerfully. Ginny gawked at Hermione like she was losing her mind.

"Oui." Fleur said coldly. Hermione suppressed the urge to grab the beautiful blonde by the shoulders and shake her.

"Come on, Fleur, chat to us," Hermione said, widening her smile encouragingly, "What's on your mind?"

Ginny folded her arms and Fleur's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Actually I was meaning to come and talk to you," Fleur suddenly said, a sweet smile growing on her face as she looked around at the group of Hermione, Ginny, Sebastian and Amy.

"Really?" Hermione said, inwardly beaming that she had got through to the French witch so fast.

"Oui. Amy, I wanted to let you know that while I appreciate your love letters, I do not feel anything for you. I will not be sleeping with you again."

A horrible silence fell over the group. The colour drained from Sebastian's face and Ginny's mouth fell open. Amy's face turned a horrible shade of purple.

Fleur laughed, a beautifully melodic laugh, before turning on her heel and sweeping away to another corner of the room. Hermione awkwardly cleared her throat as they stood in horrified silence.

A moment passed before a door opened nearby and Draco strode out, smoothing his now platinum blonde hair back down.

"Bloody George Weasley," he mumbled as he walked up to the group. He plastered a smile on his face as he reached them. "Ah, Sebastian, Amy! Having a good night, I trust?"

He paused as he digested the expressions in the group. With a loud sob, Sebastian pushed past Draco and ran from the room, followed closely by Amy.

"Granger…?" Draco said slowly, turning to look at Hermione. Hermione winced. Draco grabbed her by the elbow and pulled her into a nearby office, closing the door behind them.

"Granger," Draco hissed, "We're supposed to be working with the Minister closely on that big project, we can't very well be going around making his son cry at our parties!"

"It was Fleur," Hermione said weakly, "I was trying to get her to open up and chat."

Draco threw his hands in the air, "Granger!" he said with exasperation.

"Sorry, Draco. I was just trying to get her to warm up a bit." Hermione said awkwardly. Draco frowned a little before flashing a sympathetic smile.

"You owe me a drink," he said, opening the office door and ushering her through back to the party.

Draco swept over to a sharply dressed Blaise Zabini, excited to see a rare Slytherin friend from school that he was still friends with.

Hermione strode over to the bar, in strong need of a stiff Firewhisky. She reached the bar and waved for the bartender at the same time as a notorious silver-blonde Veela.

"Hello again, Hermione," Fleur smirked.

Hermione sighed, frustrated. "Why did you do that, Fleur?"

The bartender moved over to them and Fleur ordered two Firewhiskies.

"They think I'm like some pretty, innocent _angel,_ " Fleur said with disgust, leaning against the bar.

"Nobody is innocent, Fleur," Hermione said, a little annoyed, "It doesn't mean we should all go around hurting people for fun."

Fleur's face stayed neutral but that familiar look of pain was present in her eyes again. "Its just my nature," Fleur said airily, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

The bartender delivered their shot glasses of firewhiskey and Fleur picked hers up, holding it up towards Hermione. Hermione begrudgingly picked up hers and clinked it against Fleur's. They threw back the shots in unison.

"Fleur, I know more than most that its not your nature to hurt people," Hermione said seriously, looking into those deep, melancholy blue eyes.

"Its been a long time since Shell Cottage, Hermione," Fleur said, her voice betraying some sadness and hurt. But in an instant she had resumed her aloof and cold exterior.

"Have a good night, Hermione," she said quietly, leaning forward to kiss Hermione gently on the cheek, "It is always nice to see you."

Fleur turned and glided away into the crowd. Hermione felt her stomach flip as she watched the sway of Fleur's hips and flutter of her silver-blonde hair behind her. She exhaled heavily.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Hello, I am having a truly awful time at work at the moment- if you have any obscure Fleurmione fics I might not have read- please link them to me, reading Fleurmione cheers me up :) Anyway, with work being such a slave driver this chapter might be a bit rough, so let me know if there are any corrections I need to make. As always, R &R! and PLEASE write some Fleurmione of your own to add to the stash I can read :)_

* * *

The company party was settling into an easy decline when Ginny joined Hermione at a table with a couple of cocktails.

"So, what on earth was that with Phlegm before?" she asked, taking a sip of her cocktail. Hermione raised an eyebrow in response. Ginny frowned, "When you pulled her into our conversation and set her loose on Shacklebolt's son and his fiancée. What was with that?"

Ordinarily, Hermione would deflect a question like this. But after the awkwardness with Sebastian and Amy, the night had taken a pleasant turn and she was a happy number of drinks deep. Her head was swimming and she was brimming with a drunken warmness that drew her to open up with her friend.

"I know she isn't as cold as everyone thinks, Gin. You weren't at Shell Cottage when she looked after me. I just want to know what's wrong with her."

Ginny groaned and went to lean heavily on the table. In her tipsiness an elbow missed and she almost fell out of her chair. "'Mione. You've also gotta remember her at the Triwizard Tournament. And you might've spent some good time together during the war, but I saw her at family functions during her marriage to Bill… and she's just like that. She's just cold."

"Gin…" Hermione loudly disagreed, "I know that if I could just get through to her…"

"Oh come on, 'Mione," Ginny snorted, "She isn't one of your little projects. You can't _fix_ her. Its just what she's like."

They both looked across the room, which had thinned out a little bit by now. Fleur was laughing and flipping her hair in the middle of a large group of wizards and witches. They all looked like they were hanging on her every word.

"Its not _fixing,_ Gin, its _helping_ ," Hermione said huffily.

"Have you never heard of once bitten, twice shy, 'Mione?" Gin said, crossing her arms, "You're heading for another bite."

Hermione turned her eyes from the stunning Frenchwoman and looked back at her redheaded friend.

"So what ever happened to Bill?" she said, her curiosity urging her to try another tack. Ginny uncrossed her arms and took her drink in her hands, nursing it softly.

"He… he's depressed, 'Mione," Ginny said quietly, "Even when we got him off the drink it still didn't help. Most days he just lies on his bed staring at the wall."

"Gods, Gin," Hermione said softly, "I didn't realise it was that bad. I'm sorry."

Ginny seemed to shake her mood off, looking to change the subject. "Nevermind that, look at my other brother," she said, rolling her eyes. Hermione turned and saw Ron handing out autographs to some young partygoers who were looking at him with wide eyes.

"Merlin, he just cannot get enough of the Golden Trio spotlight," Hermione said, laughing.

The party carried on into the small hours of the morning, and soon there were only a handful of guests left. They had relocated into a staff room and were sitting around on some plush couches drinking wine. Harry and Ron had gone home, but Ginny and George Weasley remained in merry spirits. Draco and Blaise were sitting in a corner together, frequently laughing at old Slytherin memories. Hermione was sat next to George and Ginny. Across from her were a small group of socialites, including Fleur. Hermione tried not to look scandalised as one of them snorted a line of some powder off a table. She noticed Fleur looked unfazed by her companion's behaviour. Did she ever party that hard? Hermione couldn't imagine her ever being out of control.

"To Malfoy & Granger: officially an award winning company," George said, quite genuinely for once, raising his glass. The others raised their glasses to the toast and they drank deeply. George lowered his cup from his mouth and the group guffawed as a brilliant green goatee was revealed.

"What?" George asked, clueless. Malfoy winked across the room at Hermione.

"Well, I think a proper toast calls for the top shelf liquor," Draco said airily, starting to rise, "I have a good bottle in my office.."

"You're not going anywhere, Malfoy!" George bellowed, leaping across the room to tackle Draco with a laugh.

"I can get the bottle for you, Draco," Fleur laughed, as George wrestled Draco on the floor. She got up gracefully and started to sweep out of the room.

"I'll show you where his office is," Hermione said quickly, getting up to follow her. She ignored Ginny's outraged look. She followed Fleur out of the room.

"I never pictured you for the type of person who would be one of the last to leave a party," Fleur said conversationally as they walked across the floor.

"Well, maybe I have changed a lot since you knew me at Shell Cottage too," Hermione said, smiling. Fleur was still aloof but seemed a little more relaxed around the brunette witch.

Fleur flipped her long silver-blonde hair over her shoulder and Hermione tried to suppress a shiver as Fleur's hair brushed her slightly in its movement.

"Hm, I am curious to know what else has changed about you, Hermione," Fleur said, as they entered the elevator. Hermione punched in the floor number that hers and Draco's offices were on.

Hermione laughed, "Well a lot has stayed the same. Draco even had to install a library on our floor to hold all the books I wanted."

Fleur laughed too and an easy silence fell over them.

"You aren't going to ask what's wrong with me again, are you?" Fleur said, a smile still playing at her lips.

Hermione sighed, admitting temporary defeat. The elevator dinged brightly as the door opened to the dimly lit floor. Fleur strode confidently out of the elevator and started gliding down the hallway. Hermione followed her, feeling like she was in a trance. Fleur's hair was flowing silkily behind her and the only noise on the floor was the soft clicking of her heels.

"I-it's the one just up here on the left," Hermione said, almost in a whisper. Fleur opened the door and led them in to Draco's office, looking around with a lazy curiosity.

"I do like your offices here," Fleur said with approval, before turning to Hermione, "So where is this bottle of alcohol?"

Hermione gestured to a low shelf behind Draco's desk and Fleur bent down to fetch the bottle. Hermione felt her breath hitch in her throat as she tried valiantly not to check out Fleur's ass.

Within a second, Fleur was back beside Hermione, clutching a 30-year old bottle of Firewhisky. She was looking at Hermione strangely and Hermione hoped desperately that she was not blushing. She was always terrible at subtlety after a few drinks.

"Can I see this library that Draco provided for you?" Fleur asked. Hermione nodded dumbly.

She led her back out into the hall and into a door between her office and Draco's. The room was filled with many large spaced out bookshelves, a few armchairs scattered around. Fleur roamed down a bookshelf, running an elegant hand along the books.

"I always admired your intelligence and thirst for knowledge, Hermione," Fleur said softly, still facing away from Hermione. Hermione followed her down the bookshelf.

"Do you remember reading to me at Shell Cottage? It was the only thing that kept me going back then," Hermione said quietly.

Fleur didn't reply. Instead, she opened the bottle of Firewhisky and took a swig straight from the bottle. She turned around and handed the bottle to Hermione, her face unreadable.

Hermione took the bottle, her fingers brushing Fleur's for a moment. She took a swig and winced at the strong taste, putting the bottle on a nearby shelf in revulsion.

"Not used to the taste of straight Firewhisky?" Fleur asked, drawing closer to Hermione. They were so close now their faces were almost touching. Hermione felt her stomach flip and a heat rise between her legs.

"I-uh-I'm not used to a lot of things, I guess," Hermione stammered, completely lost by the intensity of Fleur's deep blue eyes staring into her own.

In an instant, Fleur pressed her lips against Hermione's. Hermione felt a thrill course through her like lightning. Never had she felt a jolt like this when kissing someone. Her hands automatically tangled themselves in Fleur's hair as Fleur pushed her against the bookshelf. She felt Fleur's tongue press against her lips and opened her mouth with a quiet moan. Fleur's tongue immediately entered her mouth, sliding against her tongue. Hermione pressed her body up harder against Fleur's, driven wild by the feel of Fleur's incredible body pressed to her.

Fleur pulled away, a smile playing at her lips, "I thought I saw you looking at me a certain way, Hermione…"

Hermione swooned in Fleur's arms, speechless for a moment before uttering, "I… I like you Fleur…"

Fleur smirked, a little triumphant. Hermione's smile faltered.

"You're not going to hurt me, are you?" Hermione asked, suddenly afraid that this was another Amy moment and Fleur was about to drop a harsh comment.

Fleur stepped back suddenly, a frown on her face. Within seconds she had drawn back and picked up the bottle of Firewhisky again.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," she said softly, "Lets just pretend this didn't happen."

Hermione straightened out her clothes and took a deep breath, stepping towards Fleur. But Fleur had her cold expression on again and was already beginning to walk away.

"We had better not keep them waiting for this Firewhisky."

* * *

Hermione sat down at an outdoor table at the café across from Draco. Draco was wrapped in a thick cardigan and dramatically wearing a large pair of sunglasses.

"Just a coffee, please… black," he said weakly to the waitress.

"A bagel and an orange juice, thanks" Hermione chirped.

"Gods, Granger, how are you not deathly hungover?" Draco hissed, as if the very sunlight was killing him.

"Ah, I went home after we fetched that old bottle of Firewhisky for your next round of toasts," Hermione laughed. Draco cringed at the memory of the Firewhisky.

"Merlin… I wish I had gone home then too…" he wrapped his cardigan more tightly around himself and shuddered.

"Anything interesting happen after I left?" Hermione asked, as the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Wait, what happened with Delacour when you went to get the Firewhisky?" Draco said, abruptly dodging the question to focus instead on Hermione.

He took a long sip of his black coffee, sighing with happiness at the bitter taste.

"She… She kissed me," Hermione said awkwardly, pulling her orange juice towards her.

Draco choked on his mouthful of coffee.

"Merlin, Granger! I didn't think you had it in you!"

"But then she got all cold and told me to forget it happened," Hermione said with a frown.

"Mn, but I hear that's what she's like," Draco said, "Lets focus on the positive! Hermione Granger actually had a crush and acted on it!"

Hermione laughed, it was heart-warming when Draco openly showed his friendship for her instead of being playfully insulting. The waitress returned with Hermione's bagel and placed it in front of him and Draco suddenly slapped his hands on the table.

"We'll have a round of Bloody Marys, thanks," Draco said with a smirk, "It's a celebratory kind of morning." The waitress smiled and nodded and disappeared back inside the café.

"So what happened with you after I left?" Hermione asked. Draco ran a hand through his tousled platinum blonde locks.

"That, Granger," he said with a cringe, "Is a story for another time. Preferably a time with multiple drinks."

Hermione sighed, "Fine then, Malfoy. But I'll get it out of you," she said with a laugh, "So am I going to get another warning from you about Fleur?"

Draco sipped at his coffee again, "Well, I've already given it to you… I'm no Weasley. You won't find me sulking over who you decide to talk to," he said with shrug "You're like me. We take our time to figure things out. We go for what we want."

"I just think something has happened to make her act the way she is…"

"As long as you don't make another scene at one of our parties," Draco said, smoothing back his hair. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"As if you and George fighting didn't cause a scene," Hermione retorted. Draco pulled off his sunglasses dramatically.

"We aren't talking about that Granger!"

* * *

As luck would have it, Hermione did not have to wait long before she next saw the mysterious Frenchwoman. After Malfoy's jabs about eating lunch at her desk everyday, Hermione had decided to venture out and take advantage of the many lovely eateries around her office.

It had only been about a week since the office party and she was back to her usual habits of delving heavily into her work and doing minimal socialising. It wasn't entirely her fault though, Draco had managed to secure them some truly fascinating projects and he was working extended hours too.

She found a little café on a corner that looked airy and inviting. She shook her head. Maybe she didn't get out enough if she didn't know this place existed a mere two blocks from her office.

Hermione had just ordered herself a pasta when she turned around and scanned the room for a table, her breath catching in her throat at the vision in the corner. Fleur was sitting alone at a table, sipping leisurely at a soup while reading the _Daily Prophet._ Hermione summoned every scrap of Gryffindor bravery and went and sat at the table with Fleur.

"Non," Fleur said, without even looking up.

"Sorry?" Hermione said, a little thrown. At the sound of her voice Fleur looked up from her paper, surprise written across her pretty features.

"Oh, Hermione!" she exclaimed, "I thought…"

"That I was some creep approaching you in a café to hit on you?" Hermione said with a smile and Fleur laughed.

"It happens more than you would think," Fleur said silkily, folding her paper up and putting it on the table. She went back to sipping her soup, seemingly unfazed by her surprise lunch-mate.

"You know, I didn't see you much after the war," Hermione said, beginning to tuck into her own lunch, "And now it seems like you are everywhere I go."

Fleur watched her carefully with her icy sapphire eyes. "Hm. Maybe it is you that is everywhere I go, Hermione?"

The tension hung for a moment before both girls smiled and slipped into talking about this and that, never remaining long on any serious topics. Hermione was thrilled at easing a conversation out of Fleur, even if her aloof and cold defensive act was up in full force. Her lunch hour had almost passed when Hermione gripped her Gryffindor courage and decided to doggedly pursue Fleur's mysterious change in circumstances.

"Fleur, do you remember when you nursed me back to health after Malfoy Manor?" Hermione asked, her face taking on a more serious look.

Fleur nodded.

"I told you everything that happened to me, even the things I didn't tell the boys." Hermione said earnestly.

Fleur looked down at her soup, dropping her spoon and frowning.

"What is it that happened with you and Bill?" Hermione pressed on, looking at the beautiful blonde.

Fleur looked up again at Hermione, her eyes full of pain and sadness. "We did something horrible and now we have to live with ourselves."

Hermione hadn't expected this. If anything, she had assumed that Bill and Fleur had just fought viciously before their divorce.

"Fleur… We all had to do some tough things in the war…"

Fleur sighed, "its not that, Hermione," she shook her head, "anyway, how did you end up in business with that Malfoy boy? I thought you and the Weasleys all hated him?"

Fleur might have strategically changed the subject, but Hermione was just thrilled that Fleur was finally acting like her genuine self and conversing normally without an icy exterior.

"Well, we did… But he's not all bad. Everyone does some horrible things sometimes," Hermione said, Fleur winced at that, "But deep down he is just an intelligent guy with high ambitions and a thirst to push boundaries. That clicks with me on a level I don't click with my other friends on."

Fleur nodded, "That makes sense," she conceded, returning to sipping her soup.

"What about you? How did you end up going from being an Unspeakable to being a socialite?" Hermione asked, all but abandoning her pasta as she stared intently at Fleur.

"I lost my job," Fleur said simply, as if it was the most casual thing in the world, "I stopped turning up regularly and clashed with colleagues… it does not matter. Being a socialite is easier." She shrugged and kept sipping her soup delicately.

Hermione's brows furrowed. It was frustrating being so close to the heart of the problem that was affecting her wartime saviour… she wished that Fleur could just confide in her what had happened already. She swallowed slowly, thinking carefully. She was Hermione Granger, she might be prone to impatient outbursts with Ron and Harry, but she sure as hell knew how to play the long game.

"So as a socialite, you have plenty of time for meeting friends for lunch?" Hermione said, her lips quirking into a small smile. Fleur looked up at her, momentarily dropping her façade to look disarmed by the younger witch's surprise charm.

"Well…" Fleur shifted uncomfortably in her seat, thinking, before finally conceding, "Oui, I suppose I do."

Hermione smiled, reaching across the table and putting her hand on top of Fleur's. Fleur looked surprised, and there was a flicker of something else in her expression before she put up her well-practised neutral expression again.

"Well, I will see you for lunch again soon, Fleur," Hermione said with a smile, "I'll owl you the details."

Hermione's head rushed with the nerve she had shown in the face of the intimidating blonde, raising herself from her chair and striding confidently out of the eatery before she could lose her resolve.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hello all, finally wrote a new chapter. Fair warning, this chapter gets a little darkfic in places. There is mention of a suicide in it so scroll past that if you don't want to read that. Cheers.**_

* * *

Hermione succeeded in convincing Fleur to have lunch with her no fewer than three times in the next fortnight. While the Frenchwoman remained relatively aloof, their conversation was by now flowing easily. Hermione was satisfied to note that at the very least, Fleur appeared comfortable around her.

As she walked down to Ginny's flat, she opted not to mention her new lunchtime companion. The fiery redhead was still annoyed that Hermione had attempted to befriend Fleur at the _Malfoy & Granger_ company party.

"Mum and dad will be so happy that you're joining us for dinner tonight, 'Mione," Ginny chirped, thankfully steering the conversation away from quidditch for the first time all evening.

"Well, with work being as busy as it is, I feel like I barely see you and the boys as it is, let alone your parents!" Hermione replied with a smile. They entered Ginny's flat and immediately went to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder each.

"Oh, and by the way… Bill is still staying with them," Ginny announced strangely. Hermione noted that the younger girl avoided eye contact and paled as she mentioned this. Hermione simply nodded and followed Ginny's lead in tossing the powder in the fireplace and stepping in.

With a lurch Hermione landed on the well worn rug of the Weasley living room. She had scarcely gathered her footing when she was swept into a bone crushing hug by Molly Weasley.

"Hermione, dear!" she squealed, "I haven't seen you in so long! Are you eating enough? Are you working too much? How are you?"

Hermione struggled to catch her breath as Molly hit her with question after question. Thankfully, Harry and Ron arrived moments later and Molly was soon distracted in her eagerness to greet Harry. Ginny flashed an apologetic smile at Hermione.

As usual, Molly had prepared an absolute feast that had the dining table practically groaning under the weight. The Golden Trio and Ginny settled into seats around the table as Molly called up the stairs for the others to come down.

"And where is George?" Molly asked with a frown, "Its not on for him to miss a family dinner."

"D'no," Ron said through a mouthful of a breadroll he had already snagged off the table, "Said 'e 'ad a date but 'e was bloody weird abou' it."

Hermione's interest in George's love-life quickly faded as his older brother entered the room. Hermione barely managed to suppress a gasp.

Bill Weasley had always been the handsome one in the family; athletic, well-muscled and blessed with handsome looks and charm. Even the scars from Greyback had somehow added to his handsomeness. However, this description did not match the Bill Weasley dragging himself into the dining room this evening. Bill's hair was long and unkempt, the usual vivid red a dirty reddish brown. Bill himself was just as scruffy, he had grown a long beard and had incredibly dark marks around his eyes as if he had not slept in years. His once toned body was gaunt and painfully thin, his clothes hung off him. Even Bill's eyes had lost their liveliness, they stared at Hermione blankly before focussing on a spot on the table for the rest of the meal.

As the meal finished, Hermione made an excuse to go to the bathroom before tailing Bill as he slunk back to his room. She followed him as he slipped into his room and shoved her shoe in the doorway to stop him from closing the door. He looked up, his dull eyes widening with a slight surprise.

"Yeah?" he said tiredly. Hermione pushed the door open and leaned in the doorway.

"What is going on with you and Fleur?"

At the mention of Fleur's name, Bill paled even further, although Hermione had not thought it was possible.

"Its all my fault," he said in the same tone of exhaustion, turning his back to Hermione.

"What is? What happened? Why are you like this?" Hermione questioned further. Bill turned back to Hermione, looking broken and miserable.

"I'm a killer, Hermione," he said in a soft hoarse voice. Hermione raised an eyebrow, confused.

"So many of us had to kill someone at some point in the war, Bill, it doesn't make us killers."

Bill shook his head slowly, a tear running down his face. Before Hermione could push the issue, a plump hand landed on her shoulder and wrenched her from the doorway.

"This isn't the bathroom, Hermione," Molly said sternly, casting a worried look at her son.

"I-I know, Mrs Weasley," Hermione said awkwardly, "I just wanted to talk to Bill…"

Mrs Weasley frowned, "Bill needs his rest. I suggest you head back downstairs now, the others are about to leave."

Molly marched Hermione back down the stairs where an oblivious Harry, Ginny and Ron were straightening their clothes out and preparing to Floo. Her friends smiled at her and Hermione smiled back, self conscious of Molly's eyes boring into the back of her head.

"Well, shall we head off?" Hermione said brightly.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke to a racket at her door. She blearily looked at the clock beside her bed: _5.00am._

Wondering who on earth would wake her at such an ungodly hour, she pulled on a dressing gown and stumbled to her door, opening it to see a distressed Harry.

"Harry? What's wrong? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"'Mione, Ron and Gin need us," Harry said, running a hand through his messy black hair. He was pale and Hermione noticed a slight tremble to his hand.

"What's going on, Harry?" Hermione asked, fear lacing her voice.

"Its Bill…" Harry said gravely, "He's dead."

* * *

The funeral was a dark affair. Molly gave Hermione a wide berth, which didn't help her nagging feelings that her interrogation of Bill had contributed to his death.

The usually fiery Weasleys were all downcast and devoid of energy, save the frequent bouts of sobbing. It bore an uncomfortable similarity to the funeral of Fred years earlier. After the funeral there was a light meal, where Hermione found herself spending most of her time trying to keep Ron and Ginny from drinking too much and tried her best to support them. As Ron and Ginny moved to speak with their mother, Hermione was surprised to see Draco emerge from the crowd and approach her.

"I wouldn't have thought you would make it on the guest list for a Weasley event," Hermione observed, sipping at her red wine.

"Never mind that," Draco said dismissively, "How are you holding up? I know you are close with the family."

Hermione explained what had transpired the night when she had interrogated Bill and her guilt associated with it. She kept her voice low lest the quick-tempered Ron or Ginny heard. Draco cocked his head to one side.

"It is strange…" Draco commented, before George approached them with two drinks in hand.

"Could do with a drink and a chat if you have the time, Malfoy," George said grimly. Malfoy looked at Hermione who nodded, before accepting a drink from George and disappearing back into the crowd.

* * *

The next few months, Hermione buried her guilt into her work. She returned to working extended hours, something which was made easy by the absence of her usual friends.

Ginny and Ron were unsurprisingly unsociable in the aftermath of Bill's shock death, and Harry was spending most of his time trying to be a supportive friend to them both. Malfoy, like Hermione, was spending most of his time at work, but was also noticeably absent in his downtime.

Hermione didn't think much of it, her mind was focussed on a more alarming absence: Fleur.

While she had only gone to lunch a handful of times with the Frenchwoman, she was still surprised when Fleur fell off the grid entirely following Bill's death. She had not been at the funeral, and Hermione had not seen her since their last lunch before Bill's death.

Hermione scanned the pages of the _Prophet_ daily hoping for a glimpse of Fleur, but the blonde had also disappeared from the social pages.

But she had a plan, _Malfoy & Granger_ were set to hold another function in the coming month. She walked down to Malfoy's office and knocked on the door. As predicted, Malfoy was sitting at his desk, poring over a guest list.

"Oh, hi Granger," Malfoy said, looking up briefly before returning to his scrawling.

"Who's making the guest list for this one, then?" Hermione said, sitting down in the chair facing him.

"Oh, don't stress, I put down Potter and the Weasleys already," Draco said with a smirk.

"What about Fleur?" Hermione asked, trying to sound casual. Draco sighed and put down his quill.

"I assumed you would have heard…" he said, rubbing his temples, "Delacour is out of the social circuit."

"Well, I noticed she wasn't appearing in the social pages anymore, but that doesn't mean we can't invite her," Hermione reasoned. Draco sighed again.

"No, she's _out_ out," he replied firmly. Hermione arched an eyebrow with confusion.

"She went off the rails," Malfoy explained, "Culminating in a _rather_ entertaining speech at a gala honouring Dolores Umbridge for her public service. I believe she also threw a drink at the guest of honor."

Hermione tried to suppress a smirk at that, "Well, if anything, all the more reason to invite her to things!"

"Mn, she's not on the social circuit anymore, Granger," Malfoy pressed again, "I heard she had a falling out with her family over her behaviour and they've cut her off. No-one has seen her since."

Hermione conceded, but her mind kept whirring. As she walked back into her own office, she pulled open a drawer and retrieved her address book, thumbing through to the page where she had recorded Fleur's details. It had been months since she had seen her, true, but she was certain Fleur would talk to her.

* * *

For once Hermione had left work at 5.30pm on the dot, pulling up the collar of her coat against the wind as she walked through the chilly London streets. She probably could have apparated, but Muggle ways had a way of keeping her grounded and calm.

She made it to the quiet suburban block of flats in half an hour. The flats looked nice, but nowhere near as luxurious as Hermione had expected for Fleur, coming from the great Delacour family.

She made her way into the apartment complex, finding Fleur's room easily and knocking on the door. There was no answer, so Hermione knocked again. The door opened to reveal a Fleur, surprise inked across her face. She was dressed in an oversized white button-up shirt that went down to her mid-thigh.

"Hermione?" Fleur exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I, uh, I heard you were going through a hard time," Hermione said calmly, patiently waiting for Fleur to invite her in. There was a long pause and Fleur sighed, stepping to one side, allowing Hermione entry.

Hermione looked around the apartment, noting the broken china and glassware by some walls. It was a tidy looking apartment, but messy, as if Fleur had given up looking after her space. Fleur glided effortlessly through the mess and took a seat at a small table, reaching for a bottle of gin and pouring a small tumbler for herself.

"Drink?" she offered. Hermione awkwardly nodded and picked her way through the mess to sit at the table with Fleur. She couldn't help but notice letters littering the table, some stamped with bright red "final notice" stamps.

"So how's things going, Fleur?" Hermione asked in a cheerful tone, hoping to garner a lift in mood from the blonde.

"Great," Fleur replied in a sarcastic tone.

The two women sat in silence for a while, sipping at their gin.

"What happened to you and Bill?" Hermione asked quietly. Fleur shook her head silently, picking up the bottle of gin to top up her glass. Hermione cleared her throat.

"How about we play a game?" Hermione said gesturing at a deck of cards on the table, "I win a hand, I get to ask you a question. You win a hand, you get to ask me a question." Fleur looked at the cards for a moment, an unreadable expression on her face as always.

"Unless you're afraid of losing?" Hermione challenged. Fleur cocked an eyebrow, playfulness returning to her eyes. It was a wizarding pack of cards. Fleur would likely have grown up playing with these, and would be well aware that Hermione was a Muggle-born.

"Fine," Fleur said with a smirk.

"Good, you haven't lost your competitive side," Hermione joked, as Fleur snatched up the cards and began shuffling them.

"Face Off?" Fleur asked, and Hermione nodded. Fleur cut the deck. Face Off was a common game where each player played a single card, the winning card resulting in winning the hand.

Hermione eyed up the hand she had been dealt, pursing her lips. Fleur smiled slightly and placed a card face down on the table between them. Hermione selected one and put it down face down beside it.

The cards magically flipped themselves over. Hermione's was a man holding a fish. Fleur's was a woman holding an axe. The man holding a fish walked out of his frame and slapped the man in Fleur's hand with the fish. Hermione looked away as Fleur's man drew back his axe to strike.

"Merlin, I forgot how violent this game looked," Hermione cringed. Fleur laughed lightly, scooping up the cards triumphantly.

"So," Fleur began, sipping her gin as she thought, "Why did you come to see me tonight?"

Hermione tapped her chin, "I missed you."

Fleur looked uncomfortable for a moment before smiling and arching her eyebrow, "Do I need to bring out the veritaserum? We have not seen each other in months. Why have you sought me out now?"

Hermione sighed, "I think you're spiralling. And after seeing Bill the night before…" Hermione cleared her throat and looked down at the table, "I'm worried about you, Fleur."

Fleur looked pained for a moment before selecting another card and putting it facedown. Hermione selected one and placed it beside her. Fleur won again.

"What did you talk to Bill about?" Fleur asked, keeping her eyes carefully trained on her cards, not looking up once at Hermione.

"I asked him what happened to you and him." Hermione answered. Fleur looked up, a muscle tensing in her jaw. When it became apparent that was all Hermione was going to say, Fleur placed another card facedown on the table. Hermione reciprocated.

This time Hermione won the round.

"Why did Bill say he was a killer?" Hermione asked, and Fleur visibly paled. She kept her ice cold expression and sipped at her gin, feigning nonchalance.

"Because he has killed," Fleur replied simply, looking up to lock eyes with Hermione. It seemed she was not going to answer more than was necessary either.

They both played their next cards. Fleur won.

"How long have you been interested in women?" Fleur asked, a smile playing at her lips. Hermione blushed, her mind returning to their passionate kiss in the library at _Malfoy & Granger_.

"I… uh…." Hermione's voice cracked. Fleur leaned back, smiling more widely, flipping her sheet of silver-blonde hair over one shoulder. Hermione felt a flutter in her stomach as Fleur beamed at her. But then she realised Fleur was probably trying to derail her line of questioning.

"Since Hogwarts," Hermione answered firmly, "Although I haven't told anyone."

Fleur nodded, her face unreadable again. She played another card. Fleur won again.

"Do you ever think about me late at night?" Fleur purred seductively, leaning forward. Hermione went beet red immediately. Merlin, it was hard to keep a cool head when faced with a Veela aiming to distract. Hermione drained the last of the gin in her tumbler in one large gulp.

"Yes," Hermione said quickly, before tossing a card face down on the table. Fleur placed one down beside it. Hermione won.

Fleur sighed loudly as she sipped at her gin. Hermione shook her head, trying not to get distracted. Fleur stretched in her chair, showing off her athletic body in her loose oxford shirt. Hermione felt herself heating up.

"What are you wearing under that shirt?" Hermione asked, before immediately blushing a deep red for asking such a forward question. She blamed the gin.

Fleur smiled triumphantly, clearly pleased at the change in conversation topic.

"Lingerie," Fleur answered in her intoxicating French accent. Hermione choked.

Fleur smiled widely and refilled Hermione's glass with gin. They played another hand. Hermione won again. This time she set her eyes firmly on the cards on her hand, instead of at Fleur. She was not going to be distracted again.

"Were the people Bill killed innocent?" Hermione asked. Fleur let out a long and shaky breath.

"Oui."

They played another hand. Hermione won again.

"Did… you kill innocent people?"

Fleur paused for a long time, she lifted her glass, her hand shaking. She drained the glass in one big drink before placing it heavily down on the table. She pulled out her wand and held it to her temple.

"Fleur—" Hermione began, alarmed. But Fleur pulled her wand away from her temple, a long silver strand tugging with it. She deposited the memory in her now empty glass and pushed it heavily across the table at Hermione. She nodded towards a Penseive across the room. As Hermione picked up the glass and walked towards the Penseive, Fleur swigged straight from the bottle of gin.

Hermione tipped the memory in the Penseive and dove her head in.

 _Hermione landed in Shell Cottage. Fleur and Bill were screaming at each other. Fleur was in the kitchen, preparing what looked like Wolfsbane, presumably for Bill's potion._

 _"_ _Well why did you bloody move here if you're so unhappy?" Bill bellowed at Fleur from the doorway. Fleur let out a scream of frustration and swept everything off the kitchen bench, sending plates and glasses shattering on the floor._

 _"_ _You are unbearable!" she shouted back at Bill, before pushing past him and out of the room. Bill followed her through the house, continuing to yell at her._

 _Hermione looked at the shattered things on the kitchen floor, a horrible feeling settling in her stomach as she saw the Wolfsbane lying forgotten on the floor. Hermione moved to follow the arguing couple as they continued to fight._

 _"_ _I want a divorce!" Fleur shouted at Bill. Bill punched a wall heavily, before storming out of the house entirely, slamming the door deafeningly as he left._

 _Fleur threw herself into an armchair, dropping her face into her hands to sob._

 _Some time passed. Hermione was aware that it was night-time. The brightness of the full moon lit the living room where Fleur remained, dozing in the armchair._

 _A loud howl pierced the air, sending a shiver up Hermione's spine and rousing Fleur from her seat. Fleur's face drained of colour and she grabbed her wand before sprinting out the door. Hermione took chase, following Fleur as she ran out of the cottage and towards the forest._

 _Another howl pealed out and Hermione struggled to keep up with Fleur in the memory as she ran frantically through the forest. Hermione followed the sight of the white silver-blonde hair streaming ahead of her._

 _"_ _Stupefy!" Fleur shouted, and a large shadowy figure collapsed to the ground. Fleur bent over, panting hard, her hands resting on her knees, sweat dripping down her forehead. Hermione caught up with her as Fleur straightened up and finally surveyed the clearing._

 _And Fleur began to scream._

Hermione ripped her head out of the Penseive, panting. She turned to Fleur, who was sitting at the table, tears streaming down her face silently.

"It wasn't your fault," Hermione said hoarsely. Her mind was lit up with the horrific images of the bloodied campers in the clearing.

"I threw his Wolfsbane on the floor," Fleur said, anguish lacing her voice. Hermione crossed the room to kneel beside Fleur's chair.

"It was an accident… A horrible accident," Hermione said soothingly. Fleur shook her head, beginning to cry harder. She swigged her gin some more.

"Helping him bury the bodies the next day was no accident. Hiding it was no accident," Fleur sobbed.

"Fleur," Hermione said, moving to wrap the blonde into an embrace, "You don't have to face this alone."

They stayed like that for a while, Fleur sobbing in to Hermione's neck and Hermione holding her.

"Bill is dead," Fleur sobbed, "I have nothing, nobody…"

Hermione made shushing noises and stroked the Frenchwoman's hair. Eventually Fleur was all cried out and Hermione released her, returning to her own seat at the table.

Fleur looked self conscious, dabbing at her eyes while setting her face to be intentionally neutral again.

"You know, I have been getting sick of sharing a secretary with Draco," Hermione said slowly, "We've been meaning to hire someone in that role for a while… if you want it."

Fleur swallowed heavily. She nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco had raised an eyebrow when Hermione informed him that Fleur would be coming in to the business as a secretary, but accepted all the same.

Today Hermione was sitting at her desk reading a thick tome. She was meeting one of their more… _difficult_ business partners soon and was hardly about to have that meeting unprepared.

There was a soft knock at the door and Fleur entered, dressed impeccably and in a pair of killer heels.

"You're late," Hermione said, without looking up from her book.

"Oui, ma belle, but I am here," Fleur purred, stepping lightly across the room to deliver Hermione's schedule to her.

"Fleur," Hermione said exasperatedly, finally looking up at the blonde standing next to her, "I know this is hardly your dream job, but you do have to show up on time for it."

"Do not get me wrong, Hermione," Fleur said, leaning over to speak quietly in Hermione's ear, "I am _very_ grateful."

Hermione blushed dark red and spluttered, "Fl-Fleur, hasn't anyone ever told you that you can't just flirt your way out of everything?!"

Fleur smirked and straightened up again, smoothing down her dress, "Non, I do not believe anyone has told me that before."

Hermione shook her head, trying to lose the telltale blush on her face when there was another knock at the door and the difficult business partner entered.

"Granger… And Delacour? Interesting." Pansy Parkinson remarked as she strode into the room.

Hermione cleared her throat hurriedly and regained her composure. Pansy was notoriously awful to deal with. But after Pansy and Draco's massive falling out following the war, it had fallen to Hermione to deal with her. Pansy was unfortunately placed fairly highly in a large scale distribution company that _Malfoy & Granger_ relied on to mass produce their products and ship them out.

"Erm, Fleur is my new secretary," Hermione explained, running a hand through her curled locks.

"Hmm, probably for the best," Pansy drawled, taking a seat across the desk from Hermione, "The one you shared with Draco cried _far_ too easily."

Hermione was grateful for Fleur's characteristic aloof demeanour. Pansy loved throwing people off, so it was just as well that Fleur's cold neutral expressions never gave much away.

"Delacour, be a doll and fetch us some coffees," Pansy drawled, intentionally speaking condescendingly to Fleur.

Fleur smiled coolly, taking out her wand and choosing to conjure delicate coffee mugs and swirling jets of coffee streaming into them. Pansy frowned, obviously disappointed at not getting a rise out of Fleur. Hermione took her mug, sipping at it, enjoying Pansy's bullying being thwarted.

"And here I was thinking that Granger had just hired you as a pretty piece of eye-candy to look at," Pansy remarked, reaching for her mug of coffee. Hermione choked on her mouthful of coffee. Pansy smiled widely, noting Hermione's uncomfortable reaction.

"Hermione gave me a job as a favour," Fleur replied, keeping her calm demeanour, "And I should probably return to organising her schedule, lest I take advantage of that favour."

"Yes, I imagine you would have had a hard time finding work after your stunt with Dolores," Pansy remarked darkly, "Dolores Umbridge is a close family friend of the Parkinson's."

"Je suis désolé," Fleur said airily, although she did not sound sorry in the slightest. She nodded at Hermione and Pansy and went to leave the room.

"Actually," Pansy said loudly, "Granger, I wonder if your secretary might be able to sit in on this meeting and record notes." Fleur paused, looking quizzically at Hermione.

"Pansy," Hermione said slowly, unsure of her next tactic, "We have a Quick Quotes Quill,"

"But you're a Mud—erm, Muggle-born Granger, you must appreciate the non-magic touches," Pansy smirked. Hermione sighed. The only way to get Pansy to behave would just be to avoid showing any further reaction to her rises.

"Fine. Fleur would you be able to remain and take notes for this meeting?" Fleur nodded and returned to Hermione's desk, where Hermione levitated an extra chair beside Pansy.

"May I borrow a quill and parchment?" Fleur asked, still thankfully neutral. Hermione nodded and turned her attention to Pansy.

"Now, Pansy, the issue here is that we have had word there are known Death Eaters involved in your b-business." Hermione stuttered as Fleur swept to her side of the desk, leaning across her and opening a drawer to retrieve a quill and piece of parchment. Pansy watched her carefully as Fleur withdrew and returned to her seat. Hermione tried her best not to take a second glance at Fleur's athletic body swaying back to her seat. She was a professional after all.

"Mn, I can't confirm or deny that," Pansy drawled, crossing her legs, "I don't see why Granger & _Malfoy_ of all companies would get uptight about such a thing."

"You know Draco has cut all ties from the Malfoy Death Eaters," Hermione said curtly, "As well as any Death Eater friends."

Pansy frowned, tapping at her lips with a finger. "You see, with the popularity of your werewolf cure, we were severely understaffed. We simply did not have enough potions staff to make enough to meet demand."

Hermione frowned, "Okay, well if that is the problem…"

Pansy interrupted, "Delacour, your ex-husband was a werewolf, was he not?"

Fleur looked up coldly from her note-taking but did not reply.

"Sorry," Pansy said in an exaggerated tone, "Your _late_ ex-husband."

Fleur paled slightly at the reference to Bill's death, but her cold and aloof demeanour remained.

"Oui." Fleur replied simply. Pansy smiled, looking at Hermione's incensed reaction and then back to the paled Fleur.

"That must have been hard for you," Pansy said in a sympathetic tone, although likely not sympathetic in the slightest.

"I suppose," Fleur said, returning her gaze to her notes and making some corrections.

"I bet a part of you is relieved that now he's gone you don't have to worry about him changing and ripping someone's throat out," Pansy remarked. Fleur dropped her quill.

"Pansy!" Hermione barked, "That's enough!"

"My, my… you certainly are protective of this one," Pansy smirked. Hermione blushed but narrowed her eyes, irritated.

"Pansy, what is it that you want?" Hermione cut in, getting to the point. Pansy smiled widely and leaned back in her chair.

"We may be more willing to perform background checks if Malfoy & Granger were to sell the rights to the werewolf cure to us."

"For what purpose? Its so heavily subsidised by us that we don't make a profit from it," Hermione commented, "That's the point of it."

"Mn, see that's where our company is a bit more _ballsy_ than yours," Pansy smirked, "We would increase the price of the cure so we could make a tidy little profit. I'm sure then we would have more than enough resources to hire non-Death Eaters."

Hermione frowned, "Pansy that is entirely unethical. Its designed to _help_ people, not _exploit_ them for cash. We would never give it to you."

Pansy folded her arms, "I'm sure I can change your mind on that."

Hermione folded her arms right back, "I'm sure you can't, Pansy. All we want from your company is for you to stop using Death Eater staff when processing our products. We don't want to be associated with that."

"Granger," Pansy said, her lips tightening into a thin line, "You know as well as I do that we are the only large scale distribution company that can meet the needs of Malfoy & Granger _._ You need us."

Hermione rubbed her temples. This was how all of her meetings with Pansy would go. Barbs traded before reaching an inevitable impasse.

"There must be a compromise," Hermione sighed. Pansy smirked.

"How about we meet again about this over drinks later, my company's treat?" Pansy replied.

"Sure," Hermione replied, relieved. Pansy appeared, suspiciously, to be more open to resolving things this time around.

"But bring Draco and your hot little secretary," Pansy added, smirking at the reaction evident on Hermione's face. Hermione wished for once she could be blessed with having an unreadable face like Fleur's.

" _Fine."_ Hermione said through gritted teeth. Pansy nodded and rose from her seat to leave the room.

"A pleasure as always," Pansy shot over her shoulder as she left.

"I am so sorry about her," Hermione commented to Fleur, who looked up from her notes again once Pansy had gone.

"She certainly is unpleasant," Fleur smiled, "But we can manage her."

Hermione smiled, happy that Fleur was already thinking of herself as a part of the team. Ignoring the other surge of pleasure at hearing Fleur refer to them as "we."

* * *

Predictably, Draco was less than thrilled at having to meet with Pansy after so many years of successfully avoiding her. But as eager as Hermione to remove Death Eater association from their work, he eventually agreed to be at the drinks.

Unfortunately, Hermione was the first to arrive and was stuck seated alone at a table with Pansy.

"Punctual as always, Granger," Pansy remarked, handing her a drink as she sat down.

"I hope you're going to behave tonight," Hermione said tersely. Pansy smirked as she sipped at her drink.

Before Pansy could retort, Fleur swept into the establishment, wearing a stunning cocktail dress, with her hair loose. Hermione felt her jaw slack a little as she watched Fleur slowly walk across the room towards them. Pansy snorted.

"You so have the hots for her, Granger," Pansy said gleefully. Hermione frowned and shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she snapped. But before the conversation could continue, Fleur sat down at the table beside Pansy.

"Its unlike Draco to be late," Pansy commented, looking at her watch. Hermione nodded. It was a little strange.

Fleur didn't reply, but looked past Hermione through the window behind her. Hermione and Pansy followed her gaze.

Draco was on the street, in an all black suit, impeccably groomed and talking to George Weasley outside. George was casually dressed for once, in a pair of jeans and a leather jacket. Their conversation appeared to be wrapping up as Draco smiled and nodded and put a hand on George's shoulder. Pansy and Hermione gasped as George leaned in and pecked Draco on the lips before turning and walking off down the street. Draco smoothed his hair and turned to enter the bar, before making his way over to their table.

"A _Weasley?!_ Really, Draco?" Pansy said shrilly, "After all we said at school?"

"Nice to see you too, Pansy," Draco said coolly, taking a seat beside Hermione.

"How long has this been going on?" Hermione muttered quietly to Draco as Pansy busied herself with getting Draco a drink.

"Since that night where you kissed your secretary over there at the office party," Draco murmured quietly back, "This kind of thing is very new for him so I agreed to be… discreet…"

Hermione nodded and they turned back to Pansy and Fleur.

"So I hear you have a problem with the Death Eater association now, Draco," Pansy drawled, handing him a drink. Draco leaned back and took a big mouthful of his drink, eying her carefully over his drink. Hermione recognised his calculating look, he was strategizing.

"I am in no hurry to talk about business, Pansy," Draco said, "We haven't seen each other in a while, lets enjoy the moment."

He drained his drink, nodding at Pansy who did the same. Fleur shrugged and looked at Hermione, draining her drink also. Hermione frowned, sipping slowly at her drink. Somebody had to keep a clear head.

Many more drinks passed and Pansy had begun to warm up to Draco again, despite the lingering animosity.

"You know, the one thing I have always respected about you Draco, is that you have never ever given a fuck what people think about your sexuality," Pansy said. Draco smiled and shrugged.

"I honestly don't care what people think," he answered, swigging at his drink, "There are more interesting things to discuss than who I find attractive."

"I admit, sometimes I wish I could think like that," Pansy said wistfully, looking around the table. Her gaze lingered on Fleur beside her.

Draco exchanged looks with Fleur and Hermione. Hermione could read the look on his face: _gotcha._

"Mn, but you are bold in your own way," Fleur purred, flipping her sheet of silver-blonde hair over her shoulder. Pansy smiled widely.

Hermione scoffed into her drink. So after all of Pansy's ribbing, she found Fleur as attractive as Hermione did. What a joke.

"Pansy, this drink is _magnifique!_ You should try some," Fleur said charmingly, flashing a billion watt smile at Pansy and leaning over to offer her glass. Pansy eagerly let Fleur feed her some drink. Hermione folded her arms, irritated.

"Shall we ask at the bar for their wine list," Draco said pointedly, with a tug at Hermione's arm. Hermione nodded reluctantly and followed Draco to the bar.

"She is so unbelievable," Hermione said, rolling her eyes at Pansy fawning over Fleur, "She was _just_ giving me a hard time for being interested in Fleur."

"That's Pansy, though," Draco said with a terse smile, "You know Delacour is just flirting with her to manipulate her, right?"

"Doesn't make it any less irritating," Hermione said through gritted teeth. Draco nodded sympathetically and looked over at the table. Pansy was leaning so far out of her seat she was almost on top of Fleur.

"Delacour would have made a fantastic Slytherin," he commented with a smirk. Hermione folded her arms and they returned to the table.

By now, Pansy had an arm around Fleur's waist and was regaling her with boastful tales of how successful her company was. Hermione tried not to show a reaction, but Pansy looked at her smugly from across the table, clearly enjoying the dual benefit of annoying Hermione as well as getting cosy with Fleur.

"Mn, it is a shame your company utilises Death Eaters so heavily though," Fleur commented, running a hand down Pansy's arm. Pansy noticeably shivered at the sensation. "You know I was a member of the Order of the Phoenix, so it is a little bit of a… turn off."

Hermione gritted her teeth. Her hand was so tight around her glass that her knuckles were white and she was glad for the unbreakable charm that most bars had on their glasses these days. Draco was leaning forward in his seat with interest, while intentionally trying to appear disinterested.

"I suppose, it could be negotiable…" Pansy said, gazing deeply into Fleur's eyes, mesmerised, "Would it be enough to negate the _turn off_ if they just didn't work on any projects for Malfoy & Granger? Then they wouldn't have anything to do with you…"

"Magnifique," Fleur purred, kissing Pansy on the cheek. Pansy blushed brightly.

"Erm, great," Pansy grinned, "I'm just going to go to the bathroom, don't go anywhere."

She stumbled up, unsteadily, before making her way to the bathroom.

"Mistake number one," Draco said, watching her walk unsteadily out of the room, "Thinking she could drink us under the table,"

Fleur laughed and smiled at Draco, "Indeed."

"Welcome to the team, Fleur," Draco grinned, extending a hand across the table, "We should have hired a cunning strategist like you a long time ago," he smirked.

Fleur smiled back widely and shook his hand. Hermione was still annoyed and crossed her arms.

"How do we know she will even keep that promise?" Hermione said sulkily.

"We can draw up and agreement and then call a meeting with Fleur there to make sure she signs." Draco said with a smirk. Fleur nodded.

Pansy re-emerged from the bathroom, looking a little worse for wear.

"And now for me to give you a well-earned break, Delacour," Draco said, standing up and striding over to Pansy. He took the woman by the arm and led her over to the bar where he ordered them two waters. Fleur got up and took Draco's seat beside Hermione.

"I'm sorry if that upset you," Fleur said quietly, fiddling with an empty glass.

"It just irritates me seeing you flirt with other people sometimes," Hermione said truthfully. Fleur looked surprised by this free admission by Hermione.

"Are you jealous, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, "I would just like to be the one that makes you happy, Fleur."

"I don't deserve to be happy," Fleur said darkly, the familiar pain returning to grace her beautiful features.

Before Hermione could reply, Draco and Pansy returned to the table.

"I think its time to call it a night," Draco said, clapping his hands together. Hermione nodded, she was definitely ready for the night to be over.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello! I know its been a wee while and this is a shorter chapter, but I lost steam for a little bit there. This one gets a little cheesy! x**_

 _ **As always, thank you for the reviews, they make me smile.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 6.**

* * *

Hermione walked Fleur home in the chilly night air.

"We could just apparate, you know," Hermione said, turning her jacket collar up against the wind chill.

"You do not need to escort me home," Fleur replied, seemingly oblivious to the cold. This confused Hermione, one of her most startling memories of Fleur at the Triwizard Tournament was how much the cold had bothered her.

"Fleur…" Hermione began, reaching out to touch the blonde's arm, "Oh! You're freezing!"

"I am fine," Fleur said flatly. But Hermione had already whipped off her jacket and pulled it around Fleur's shoulders.

"You're not, Fleur, just let me look after you!" Hermione exclaimed. Fleur stepped backwards, removing Hermione's hand from her.

"Why do you care what happens to me?" Fleur said, suddenly snapping. There was an intense look in her eyes that Hermione couldn't quite place. She stepped away further and Hermione felt a wrench deep in her stomach. They were all alone on this dark suburban street.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you!" Hermione shouted. Fleur froze, rooted to the spot.

"Hermione…" Fleur said, so softly the wind almost carried her voice away.

"I don't care if you hurt me," Hermione said, more confidently. She stepped forward, closing the gap between her and Fleur, and in one swift motion grabbed Fleur behind the neck with both hands and pulled her into a kiss.

Fleur's lips felt impossibly soft against her own. It took a moment, but Hermione found Fleur returning the kiss with vigour. Mouths opened and tongues brushed playfully. Hermione felt a heat building within her like she had never felt before.

The women pulled apart to breathe.

"Hermione… I… I can't…" Fleur began, as a very uncharacteristic blush rose in her face.

"I don't care if you think you don't deserve happiness, Fleur. I'm going to care for you until you believe you do." Hermione said passionately, "One moment doesn't define the rest of your life."

Fleur stood stunned. It almost appeared as if tears were welling in her eyes but she quickly cleared her throat and brushed at her eyes.

"Now will you let me walk you home?" Hermione said with a gentle smile, holding out her hand.

"Oui."

* * *

The next morning Draco was sitting on a couch at the office reading the _Daily Prophet_ when he saw Hermione and Fleur arrive at work. He watched with vague curiosity over the top of his paper.

Hermione held open the door for Fleur, who gracefully walked past her. Draco smirked as he saw Hermione's eyes run down the back of Fleur's body. The two walked into the common area, where Fleur seemed to make a gesture towards the kitchen area. Hermione kissed Fleur on the cheek and the blonde exited. Draco pulled his paper hastily back up.

Hermione came and took a seat beside Draco.

"You're here early, Malfoy," she commented.

"I could say the same about you," Draco drawled, "But really, Granger? Shagging the secretary? Such a cliché," he teased with a smirk. Hermione grabbed his paper and jerked it down violently.

"We are not _shagging!_ " Hermione said in a scandalised tone. Draco smiled lightly and pulled his paper back out of her hands, flapping it a few times to straighten it. She would say it in a moment, he was sure.

"But… we are giving things a try," Hermione said quietly, barely hiding the glee from her voice.

"Good work, Granger," Malfoy laughed, "Didn't think you had it in you."

"Oh shut up, you're proud," Hermione interjected with a grin. Malfoy smiled back.

"I really am."

* * *

Despite Fleur tentatively giving in to some very early phases version of dating, Hermione was able to work with even more vigour. Instead of being distracted by the stunning blonde being around the office, Hermione found herself being boosted into more productive heights.

It seemed Fleur's flair for pushing boundaries coupled well with her intelligence. So much so that by the end of the day she was beginning to think that Fleur was being wasted in her current position.

"Fleur, I seriously think you should consider working here in the capacity as a potion creator," Hermione said, holding up some fairly complex recipes that Fleur had assisted her on.

"Non, you have done enough," Fleur said with a wave of her hand, "I am sure I would just mess up at that job anyway."

"Fleur! What have I told you?" Hermione interrupted, "You're not going down that spiral anymore, it would be fine."

"Oh well in that case, let me cross out the Granger in the company name and put in Delacour," Fleur joked, crossing out the letterhead with an inky quill. Hermione grabbed her hands and they wrestled playfully as Fleur attempted to scribble over the company document.

Suddenly, Fleur fell into Hermione's lap, her face centimetres from Hermione's. They both stopped moving at the same moment, lost in each other's eyes.

"Fleur, I've never met anyone quite like you before…" Hermione said softly. Fleur had the same pain in her eyes.

"That isn't a good thing," she said, barely above a whisper. Hermione wrapped her arms around her.

"Fleur, don't talk like that…"

Fleur shut her eyes and shook her head, turning her face away from Hermione.

"I'm broken, I'm no good for you… All I can give you is my looks," Fleur said in a trembling voice. It looked like tears were threatening to fall from her eyes. Hermione had never seen her quite this vulnerable before.

"That's not true, Fleur," Hermione said softly, "You are so much more than your looks. All I want is to be around you."

Fleur turned back to look at Hermione, finally meeting her gaze again.

"I want to be around you too," she quietly admitted. Hermione finally closed the gap between them, brushing her lips lightly against Fleur's.

"Will you let me take you on a date?" Hermione asked, pulling away. A shadow of a smile graced Fleur's beautiful features.

"Oui."

* * *

The next afternoon, Fleur and Hermione arranged to finish work early to go on a date. Malfoy enthusiastically encouraged it, citing that he could not remember the last time Hermione had ever left work early.

Signing the last documents on her desk, Hermione got up with a smile and left to seek out Fleur at her desk. Fleur was looking distastefully at a bouquet of flowers on her desk.

"What are those?" Hermione asked. Fleur looked at her, wrinkling her nose.

"Pansies… From Pansy," she said with a frown. Draco laughed as he swaggered over.

"Yeah… I probably should have warned she has a rather persistent personality," he chuckled as he leaned against the wall next to them, "So, what is on the agenda for this afternoon?"

"It's a surprise," Hermione said with a grin.

"Hermione is rather cruelly ignoring my repeated reminders that I hate surprises," Fleur added with a playful pout.

"Ah, sounds like the cruel Hermione I know and love," Draco teased.

"All right you two, enough of that," Hermione laughed, "Its time for Fleur and I to head off,"

Fleur picked up her handbag, and with a wave goodbye to Draco, took Hermione's hand and walked out with her. As they stepped out onto the footpath outside _Malfoy & Granger_, Fleur looked expectantly at Hermione.

"Well?"

Hermione smiled and pulled a small vial out of her pocket, quickly swallowing the content.

"Okay," Hermione smiled, holding out her hand.

"That's the surprise?" Fleur asked with a smirk, "Watching you have a drink on the footpath?"

But with a jerk, they apparated away.

Arriving in a small town square, Fleur let out a gasp and a series of exclamations in French.

"Yes, we really are here," Hermione chuckled, gesturing around the small village in the South of France, "I remember in one of the profiles in a magazine about you they mentioned you used to summer here with your family. It stuck in my memory because I also came here one summer with my parents."

"And the potion you drank… that is how you managed to apparate so far all in one go?" Fleur said with wide eyes.

"A _Malfoy & Granger_ specialty," Hermione said with a confident grin. Fleur grinned back.

"So what other surprises do you have in store?" Fleur said, with a rare expression of pure happiness gracing her features. It made Hermione's heart soar to be the cause of that expression. She reached out, taking Fleur's hand, and began to lead her to the small eatery nearby.

* * *

Pansy leaned against the bar, sipping at her tumbler of firewhisky. She nodded every now and again as the former Slytherin girls gossiped idly. She wasn't really here for a catch up. She just knew that this gaggle of well connected girls would be her best bet at finding out more about Delacour. Sure enough, they were all talking about how Delacour had abruptly dropped out of the social scene.

Pansy was a woman obsessed. The way that the French bombshell had ignited sensations within her had driven her wild ever since her night out with Delacour, Granger and Draco. She was already hooked and wanted to see more of the mysterious woman. Unfortunately, her gesture of flowers had gone ignored. She had to change tactics, find out more about her.

"She was an Unspeakable though, wasn't she?" Pansy prompted, reverting back to sipping her drink as she waited.

"Oh yes, she gave that up along with everything else when she broke up with that Weasley boy," Daphne said confidentially. The other girls nodded.

"Bill Weasley, wasn't it?" one of the others asked, prompting more nods.

"She was such a bore before that, such a goodie two shoes," Tracey Davis said with a smirk, "I don't know why all those Gryffindor types refer to it as a 'breakdown,' she's much better these days."

"A breakdown?" Pansy interrupted, curiosity piqued.

"Oh yes, she never talks about it though," Tracey answered, "Although Daphne got a little cosy with her one night when she was _really_ wasted and she did say that something "terrible" had happened."

"She really wouldn't talk about it though," Daphne chipped in, "No matter how much I pushed it."

"Maybe had something to do with what happened to Weasley in the end?" Tracey suggested.

Merlin, Pansy loved her old school friends' love of gossip. It never ceased to come in handy.

* * *

Hermione walked Fleur home, hand in hand. It had been a fantastic date. She couldn't recall a time she had seen Fleur look this relaxed and carefree, and it filled her with joy.

"So you had a good time?" Hermione prompted, casting a sideways glance at the blonde. Fleur burst into a large smile again.

"So good," she grinned, "It is as if you could sense how homesick I was getting for France,"

"Just the refresher you needed, huh?" Hermione smiled, "I'm glad I'm getting to see that smile a little more."

"I smile plenty," Fleur pouted.

"Your real smile," Hermione clarified, as they reached Fleur's door. Hermione released Fleur's hand and then moved her hands to rest on Fleur's hips. Fleur met her with her same intense cerulean gaze.

"Do you ever think about going back to be an Unspeakable?" Hermione asked, watching Fleur's face carefully.

"I do miss the challenge of the work," Fleur admitted, "I just… I had to leave that job for good reason."

"I know, but lots of people have had periods of acting out when things get bad," Hermione pressed, "That doesn't mean that you can't return to something that challenges you that you're passionate about."

Fleur snorted, "I can't imagine you having a period of 'acting out'… you are the Golden Girl after all."

Hermione smiled, "I know you think I always have been and always will be an incurable nerd… But right after the war… I did struggle a bit."

" _You_ had a wild period?" Fleur asked incredulously. Hermione laughed.

"No, not quite," she chuckled, "But I did have a period of aimlessness and emptiness. Then I got back to things that made me feel alive again."

"You make me feel alive," Fleur said so softly that Hermione almost thought she had imagined it. But then Fleur leaned in and kissed her so softly, and with such feeling, that she knew she had heard correctly.

"Goodnight, Fleur," Hermione said, blushing a little but attempting valiantly to recover from the surprise kiss, "I'll see you tomorrow. I'm glad you enjoyed the date."

"You don't want to come in?" Fleur asked, flabbergasted. Hermione's blush darkened.

"I mean… Obviously I want to… Erm," Hermione inwardly cursed. She had been doing so well at keeping her composure around Fleur lately.

"Then?"

"Its not the right time," Hermione finally choked out, "I want to build up to it naturally. For it to be special."

Fleur shook her head in disbelief. "You really do like me for me," she muttered.

"Obviously," Hermione retorted. Fleur shook her head, still incredulous, as Hermione kissed her cheek gently.

"Goodnight, Fleur," Hermione said warmly, before turning on the spot and apparating away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

* * *

Pansy made her way up to the offices of _Malfoy & Granger_. She was a little put out that they had held off for so long before calling her in to sign the paperwork for the stupid wolf cure staffing issue. She picked a stray piece of lint off her coat as she arrived in the reception area and roamed up to the secretary desk for Hermione.

To her complete disappointment, it was the secretary formerly shared by Draco and Hermione.

"What happened to Delacour?" Pansy said abruptly, startling the young secretary from the paperwork she was carefully reading.

"Oh- er—Ms. Delacour? She's got a more senior role here now, working closely with Mr. Malfoy with strategy," the girl stuttered. Pansy rolled her eyes, taking off her coat and throwing it roughly on the girl's desk.

"Great, take care of this, will you?" Pansy said with a scowl, "And tell Granger I'm here and don't like to be kept waiting."

Pansy paced the hallway for a moment while the girl immediately scrambled off. She smirked, it was always hilarious terrorising the junior staff at _Malfoy & Granger_. The added bonus was that it drove Granger up the wall. The secretary returned in an instant.

"Er, Ms Parkinson, Ms Granger can see you now, do you w-want anything? Water? Coffee?"

"Coffee. Black." Pansy barked, shouldering past the secretary and into Hermione's office. Hermione was sitting behind her impressive desk (Draco's interior design no doubt), a stack of papers neatly in front of her. Hermione had always been infuriatingly over-prepared, even at Hogwarts. It had always irritated Pansy.

"Hello, Pansy," Hermione said with a light smile and a neutral tone, "I have the paperwork here for you to sign."

Pansy matched the light smile and sat in the chair opposite Hermione's desk, holding out a ready hand as the secretary rushed back in with her coffee.

"There clearly has been a misunderstanding," Pansy drawled, "I thought it was clear from our last meeting that I would prefer to deal with Delacour."

"So I gathered," Hermione replied with a look of distaste, "Unfortunately, Fleur has taken up a position elsewhere in the company."

Pansy sipped at her coffee, "Mn, that's a shame, because I fail to recall the attraction for my business signing this agreement to move any Death Eater affiliated staff off your projects,"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Are we really going to play this game, Pansy? I'm the one in charge of dealing with your company."

"Maybe its time for a change? I would much prefer if Delacour dealt with us from now on," Pansy said with a smug grin. Hermione looked like she was barely containing her temper at the moment.

"No way, Pansy," Hermione said firmly, crossing her arms tightly across her chest.

Pansy frowned, before placing her coffee mug on the desk. She stood up and began to walk for the door of the office.

"That's a shame, I didn't want us to sever ties with your company, but here we are," Pansy shot over her shoulder. This was entirely calculated, the ace up her sleeve. She _knew_ her company was the only manufacturer in the market that could meet _Malfoy & Granger's _needs. They _needed_ her.

"Pansy, wait."

There it was. Pansy stopped, still facing the door, a triumphant grin adorning her face.

"Great. Tell Delacour to meet me for dinner to arrange signing the agreement. I'll send through the details."

* * *

Hermione was seething as she explained it all to an irritatingly understanding Draco and Fleur. Both nodded calmly as she explained Pansy's stunt.

"No problem, I do not mind being the contact for her business," Fleur said dismissively, before turning back to some blueprints that Draco and her had been working on.

"Fleur! She's into you!" Hermione exclaimed. Draco looked up with an amused look on his face.

"Jealousy suits you, Granger," he smirked.

"Hermione, many people are into me, it doesn't mean I can't work with them," Fleur said with an unaffected smile.

"But… But I just don't trust her!" Hermione said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"You're too protective of me," Fleur replied, "Let me just get the signature."

"Fine," Hermione sighed, blowing a stray strand of hair off her face. There was no point arguing with Fleur when she was determined. If Hermione was being honest, it was kind of nice that Fleur had bounced back enough that she was eager to help.

"You can trust me, even if you don't trust her," Fleur added firmly, smiling at Hermione. She leaned in and Hermione immediately relaxed. Fleur's soft lips brushed her own very lightly before she moved back again.

"If you two are finished mounting each other in the workplace," Draco interrupted.

"M-mounting?!" Hermione spluttered, turning beet red. Draco and Fleur laughed at her discomfort. "Oh shut up, you two," Hermione muttered, recovering, "You two becoming friends was the worst thing to happen to my dignity."

* * *

Pansy sat drumming her fingers at her desk impatiently. Delacour was late. She looked down distastefully at the paperwork. Unwanted, but a necessary incentive to get Delacour to see her since she had ignored her flowers.

There was a hesitant rap at her door and her secretary popped her head in, fear marring her features. The Parkinson's had always insisted on running the family business in a hierarchical fashion, with all those reporting to them fearing them.

"Erm, a Fleur Delacour here for you, ma'am," the secretary squeaked. Pansy couldn't even remember her name.

"Thanks," Pansy said, without looking up. Her head snapped up mere seconds later as a click of heels announced Fleur gliding into her office.

"Bonjour," Fleur greeted with icy politeness. None of the friendliness of the other evening, Pansy noted with annoyance.

"Delacour," Pansy smiled, watching Fleur sway towards her. Merlin, Veela really were enchanting. Pansy couldn't take her eyes off the blonde.

"You have some papers to be signed?" Fleur smiled, settling herself in the chair across the desk from Pansy.

"I haven't heard from you since the other night, Delacour," Pansy cut in. Fleur looked a little surprised at this, but the icy veneer quickly hid this again.

"It was a lot of fun," Fleur said neutrally, "But we were just innocently flirting, non?"

Pansy frowned. She drummed her fingers on the desk again.

"Mn, yes, but you see I don't think I will be signing these papers unless you go on a date with me," Pansy replied. Fleur's brows knitted momentarily.

"I am sorry, but I cannot," she said finally, with a degree of caution. Pansy's suspicions were immediately ignited.

"Why on Earth not? You've dated half of London from what I've heard, barely staying with them for as long as five minutes," Pansy spluttered. Fleur looked surprised.

"Mn, as exaggerated as that claim is, I have turned over a new leaf," Fleur said finally, "I am seeing someone and have no intention of seeing anybody else."

Oh bloody great, Pansy thought crankily. The one time Fleur is off the market is when Pansy is interested in her. The only thing that could make this situation worse is if the person she was seeing was… _No…_ She _was_ awfully defensive about Fleur dealing with her…

"Its… Its not _Granger,_ is it?" Pansy asked, not even bothering to hide the disgust in her voice. Fleur's face was still. She looked mildly uncomfortable.

"Ah… Oui. I am seeing Hermione," Fleur said finally. Pansy slapped her desk in annoyance.

"Come on, Delacour, you can do better than that _mudblood,_ " Pansy scowled. Fleur wrinkled her nose.

"My own blood is far from _'pure'_ ," Fleur replied, arching an eyebrow, "And I do not care for bigotry..."

"I don't care that you're half-breed. Go on a date with me," Pansy interjected. Fleur crossed her arms, frowning at Pansy calling her 'half-breed'.

"Non," Fleur replied more firmly. Anger flitted across Pansy's face.

"You think you're too good for me?" Pansy suddenly snapped. Fleur raised an eyebrow, granting Pansy her trademark icily arrogant gaze, but otherwise did not reply. Pansy stood up, pushing her chair back dramatically as she did.

"You think even Granger will look past what you are because of her obsession for magical creature charity?" Pansy hissed between gritted teeth. Her eyes were darker than Fleur had seen them before, but Fleur was unperturbed.

"And what exactly am I?" Fleur drawled, crossing her legs and leaning back against her chair.

"A fucking mess. A broken mess." Pansy spat, her voice getting dangerously low, "I know you and Weasley did something fucked up and you can't live with yourself because of it. He killed himself and you were heading that way with the partying anyway because you're just as guilty as him. What makes you think that anyone will see you as anything more than what you have done? Granger is a success… How long do you think she'll waste time with a mess like you? How long before she just 'becomes too busy' for you?"

Fleur paled, significantly, and Pansy knew she had hit her intended target.

"Y-you don't know what happened," Fleur said with faux confidence, but her stutter and pallor revealed she was shaken.

"Don't I?" Pansy said, quirking a smile. Fleur paled even more.

"You can't… Nobody can know…" Fleur muttered, panic-stricken. Pansy's grin widened.

"No problem, Delacour…" Pansy sneered, "But in exchange… I _won't_ be signing this contract… and you need to break things off with Granger."

Fleur fell silent again, looking down morosely. Pansy smirked. She had Delacour right where she wanted her.

* * *

Hermione headed into the office late the next day. She had stayed up all night waiting to hear from Fleur, who had not come back to the office after meeting with Pansy. She had barely walked into her office when a rather harried looking Draco burst in after her.

"Where have you been?!" he demanded, agitated, "You never arrive this late."

"Yeah, well, I had a rough night," Hermione sighed, running her hand through her messy hair.

"You weren't the only one," Draco said grimly, nodding for Hermione to follow her. They walked over to Fleur's office, where Draco looked around carefully before pushing the door open and ushering Hermione in.

"Fleur!" Hermione exclaimed, recognising the figure lying on the small couch in the corner of the office. Fleur was wearing the same outfit she had been wearing the previous day, albeit dishevelled. Her long silver-blonde hair was swept messily to cover her face from view. She said something unintelligible.

"She's really out of it," Draco said, nodding at the coffee table in front of the couch. Hermione noted an empty gin bottle and what looked like remnants of some lines of powder.

"What the fuck," Hermione whispered before rushing to kneel at Fleur's side. She brushed Fleur's hair off her face. Fleur was pale and she appeared disoriented.

"You said she wasn't partying anymore," Draco interrupted, folding his arms, "I love indulging as much as the next person… But this kind of look first thing in the morning isn't a good look for the firm."

"Fleur… Fleur, what happened?" Hermione asked with concern, cupping Fleur's cheek. Fleur smiled the wide smile of intoxication.

"This is just who I am, Hermione," Fleur slurred. Draco shook his head and left the room quietly, leaving Hermione to deal with the situation. Something was going on and if anyone was going to get it out of Fleur, it would be Hermione.

"Fleur, you need to sober up," Hermione said softly, "How about you go back to mine and have a hot shower then sleep it off?"

Fleur nodded, pulling herself up into a sitting position.

"I'll get someone from the office to walk you there, I'm really sorry but I have to get to a meeting," Hermione said before adding, "But we can talk about this when I get home, I promise."

"Of course," Fleur said with a sad little smile.

Hermione had just managed to find someone to accompany Fleur home, cleaned up the mess in Fleur's office and grabbed her paperwork in time to make it to the meeting room two floors up. She sat down next to Draco, panting.

"Relax, the others haven't arrived yet. Did you manage to sort things out back there?" Draco said, turning to look at Hermione intently.

"Its under control," Hermione sighed, worry returning to her mind as she thought about the state Fleur had been in. But she didn't have time to dwell, as the people they had been expecting entered the meeting room. Draco nodded encouragingly at Hermione before opening the meeting.

* * *

It was late by the time Hermione made it home from the office. She hoped Fleur would still be awake so she could get to the bottom of what had caused Fleur to get in such a state. Upon opening the door to her place, however, it became apparent that Fleur had never entered the premises at all. There was no trace of her anywhere. Hermione Flooed the employee that had walked Fleur home, who confirmed that they had left Fleur at the mailbox before apparating back to the office. Where was Fleur then?

Hermione spent much of her evening checking everywhere Fleur could possibly be before she resorted to checking the bars. Surely Fleur wasn't partying a second night in a row?

At the third bar, Hermione had all but given up hope of finding Fleur and was considering heading home to try and get some sleep before work the next day when she saw a familiar flash of silver-blonde hair.

"Fleur?" Hermione called through the crowd as she headed towards her. With a swish of silver-blonde and intoxicating perfume, Fleur turned to face Hermione, unsteady on her feet. She was with a group of similarly intoxicated witches and wizards.

"Hermione," Fleur giggled. Her pupils were huge and she had a drink in her hand, "What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Hermione asked, narrowing her eyes at the gaggle of people Fleur was with, before pulling Fleur away to a corner of the bar to talk, "What's going on with you?"

"Wait, I know why you're here," Fleur continued, ignoring Hermione's question as she slurred on, "Because I'm your little charity case,"

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, furrowing her brows. Fleur took a swig from her drink before Hermione snatched it out of her hand.

"You like… You like helping magical creatures don't you?" Fleur slurred, "An' now you 'ave a fucked up Veela to be your project,"

"Fleur, you're not fucked up," Hermione tried to soothe, but Fleur became agitated.

"You know what I did," Fleur interrupted.

"Fleur, that wasn't your fault," Hermione tried to reason. Fleur shook her head.

"I'm just as guilty as him…" Fleur said, before trailing off. Hermione took both her hands in hers.

"You're not, Fleur," Hermione replied, "Come on, come get some late dinner with me and we can go home and talk it all out."

"Non, Hermione, I cannot go with you… I cannot do this anymore,"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, releasing Fleur's hands.

"Its over, Hermione. I don't want to date you anymore," Fleur said firmly, "Just leave me be."

With that, she pushed past Hermione and headed back towards her group of intoxicated companions.

Hermione watched her leave, speechless.


	8. Chapter 8

**_A/N: Hi all, this is a short chapter, and unfortunately the final chapter! I've lost motivation for this story and instead of abandoning it, I would rather finish it off with a resolution. I really appreciate all the reviews and follows that you have tossed my way, I hope that this ending doesn't disappoint you too much._**

 **Chapter 8.**

* * *

Draco was sipping at a coffee in Hermione's office when she rushed in with red rimmed eyes and ruffled hair.

"So now you're making a pattern of arriving late?" Draco asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"She… she ended things, Draco," Hermione said morosely, throwing herself in a chair opposite him, "I found her in a fucking bar, off her face and she ended things with me."

"Hmn, I figured she might have continued her bender when she didn't show up today," Draco noted, sipping at his coffee, "As for ending things with you, don't you think that's her mindset speaking? I've seen you two around each other, she feels the same way about you as you do about her."

"I just don't know what's going on," Hermione said distractedly, running her hands through her hair, "She was doing so well… We were doing well… I felt like she was finally beginning to trust me properly."

"Granger… Its okay, I'll talk to her," Draco interrupted, putting down his coffee, "In the meantime, you need to get some sleep. You look terrible, Granger."

"Thanks… never one to mince words, Draco," Hermione smirked lightly, before rubbing at her eyes and gathering her things again.

* * *

Fleur was sitting alone at a table, drinking a glass of wine. She couldn't forget the hurt look in Hermione's eyes when she had ended things. Her entire chest was aching horribly.

"Ah… this looks more like the real Delacour," Pansy smirked, appearing from behind Fleur to sit next to her.

"What do you want?" Fleur said bitingly. Her eyes didn't raise from her glass of wine.

Pansy reached out, taking Fleur by the chin and wrenching her face to look at her.

"I want you of course," Pansy said with a dark smile, "I'm probably the only person that does."

Fleur pulled her face out of Pansy's hand, "Leave me alone, Pansy,"

"I did some research… So many people disappeared in the woods around that shack you shared with Weasley," Pansy said dangerously, "Tell me, what did you tell them happened?"

Fleur paled and took another long drink from her wine.

"I already ended things with Hermione," Fleur said defensively, "We're even."

Pansy laughed, slinging an arm around Fleur's tense shoulders. "Oh sweet Veela, I am far from done with you."

Across the bar, in the shadows, Draco swirled his whiskey, watching Pansy and Fleur. He walked to the bar, tossing down a couple of galleons to cover his tab and placed his unfinished whiskey beside them. He disappeared in a flurry of his billowy cloak.

He had knocked at Hermione's door for five minutes before she finally answered, looking sleepy.

"What is it? I was sleeping—like you told me to do, I should add," Hermione snapped crankily.

"Pansy is fucking with Fleur's head," Draco said, leaning on the doorway.

"What?!"

"Explains why things went south after Fleur went to get that contract signed," Draco continued, shaking his head, "Should have been our first thought. Anyway, I'll deal with Pansy… you deal with Fleur."

Hermione nodded, stunned, and Draco promptly disapparated on the spot. Arriving home, he immediately crossed the room and grabbed his pouch of Floo powder, tossing some in the fireplace. Muttering to himself, he pushed his head into the fireplace.

"Mother… Long time no see. What do you know about the Parkinsons?"

* * *

Hermione found Fleur in another bar, drowning her sorrows in a gin and tonic.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Hermione said softly, sitting down at the table with Fleur. The blonde looked miserable.

"I thought I ended things with you," Fleur said neutrally, swishing her drink around in the glass.

"I know Pansy is messing with you," Hermione interrupted, putting her hand on top of Fleur's, "You should have just told me."

"She… she threatened to tell everyone about what happened with Bill," Fleur said quietly.

"She knows about that?" Hermione replied incredulously, "Let me guess… she tried to make you feel terrible about what happened?"

Fleur didn't reply, instead she took another sip of her drink. Hermione squeezed her hand.

"I just… I feel like this ache inside me will never go away…" Fleur said slowly, "I feel like I'll always have this horrible thing festering inside me."

"Fleur… We could always… Report it…" Hermione suggested tentatively. Fleur put her drink down, paling. Hermione released her hand, suddenly rummaging in her bag.

"No, no, Fleur it would be fine… I did some research into this and it wouldn't be that bad! Look at the precedents here, similar things have happened throughout the years, like in 1985…"

"Hermione… you _researched_ this for me?" Fleur said, a faint smile playing at her lips.

"Sometimes its like you don't know me at all, Delacour," Hermione said with a laugh, "But seriously. It would only be awful for a little while… and then you would never have to deal with this big secret hanging over you,"

"I'm not sure…" Fleur said uncertainly, nervous. Hermione took her hand again.

"Do you trust me?"

* * *

Pansy was scrawling some notes at her desk, stifling a yawn. Work was boring, but after work she could treat herself to finding whatever bar Delacour was at and taunting her some more. She was sure she only had to break Fleur a little more before she would sleep with her. Pansy smirked.

The door to Pansy's office slammed open and Draco entered.

"How did you get past security?" Pansy asked with a sneer. Draco sneered back.

"Nice to see you too, Parkinson," Draco drawled, "You're going to stop fucking with Fleur right now."

"Yeah, I'm not gonna stop fucking with her until… Well until I'm _fucking_ with her," Pansy laughed. Draco pulled a disgusted face.

"Its not funny, Pansy, leave her alone," Draco replied.

"Do you know what she did?" Pansy countered with a predatory grin, "Do you know how bad it is?"

"I don't care what she did," Draco interrupted, "You on the other hand…"

"What are you talking about, Draco?" Pansy asked, the smile fading from her face.

"Yeah, I had a little chat with my darling mother… Turns out treating people terribly isn't the only past time the Parkinson's all share," Draco smirked, "I think the Ministry would be very interested in the money laundering going on here with illegal Death Eater activities,"

"You wouldn't dare, your company _needs_ us," Pansy replied acidly. Draco shrugged.

"Sure, we would probably suffer losses for a while… But we would bounce back eventually," Draco replied, "Some things are more important than money."

He waved his wand, whipping open the office door to reveal a number of darkly suited Ministry officials with their wands in their hands.

* * *

Fleur walked out of the building, wiping tears from her eyes. Hermione met her with a strong embrace.

"What happened, love?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I met the families… of the people that Bill killed…" Fleur sniffled, "They said they didn't blame me,"

"I told you it wasn't your fault," Hermione soothed, stroking Fleur's hair, "What about the cover up?"

"A year's probation," Fleur said quietly, "It seems a little light,"

"Fleur… You've punished yourself more than enough for what you have done already," Hermione replied softly, kissing Fleur on the cheek.

"Hermione, you've always believed in me, even when I didn't believe in myself," Fleur said in a whisper. Hermione drew away from Fleur, looking at her with a look Fleur couldn't quite place.

"I just want to make sure that you know I'm interested in you for you, not because I see you as some 'project' or whatever rubbish Pansy told you," Hermione said.

"I want you to know… That even though I was a total jerk and ended things with you while Pansy was messing with me… I have feelings for you," Fleur said with a shy smile, "I really like you and I want to be with you. If you can give me a second chance?"

Hermione smiled, hooking a hand behind Fleur's neck to pull her into a searing kiss.


End file.
